


The Evolution of Franky Doyle

by Melificent811



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melificent811/pseuds/Melificent811
Summary: Post season 5. Franky has proven her innocence and has finally completed her parole period. A series of one-shots (in no particular chronological order) detailing Franky’s growth post-Wentworth. Rating listed at the top of each one-shot. Mostly PG-13 and under however, there may be some M rated one-shots along the way.





	1. Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I have friends in Sydney and have spent several vacations visiting the land down under. I am very familiar with the Aussie dialect, but am in no way an expert. Please forgive this American if I get the lingo wrong! I promise to give it the good ole 1, 2 try.

**Family Matters**  

Synopsys: Franky’s little sister spends the night at their home. Fridget fluff.

Rating: PG

* * *

Tiny feet padded across the hardwood floor of the darkened hallway, a beloved teddy bear in tow dragging haphazardly as it dangled from its owner’s right hand. Quietly, the little girl shuffled carefully towards the bedroom door that had been left slightly ajar. Crossing the threshold, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw a familiar lump on one side of the bed.

“Franky?” The tiny brunette whispered from the doorway, hoping that she wouldn’t disturb the other person sleeping in the bed. 

When she received no response, she tip-toed forward towards the taller brunette, small fingers lightly poking at the quietly snoring lump.

“Franky?” The young girl whispered again, hoping it would be enough to wake the slumbering woman.

“Tess?” The brunette turned from her ‘big spoon’ position and sat up, flipping the bedside lamp onto its lowest illumination setting. “You alright? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I had a bad dream.” Tess crawled up into the bed on Franky’s side, wanting to be closer to her beloved big sister.

“Oh yeah? Did Mr. Brownie wake you up from it?” The brunette inquired, gesturing at the well-loved teddy encircled in its owner’s tiny arms.

Tess nodded ‘yes’. “He told me to come here to see you…”

“Baby?” Bridget stirred, eyes slowly fluttering open to find two brunettes sitting in her bed. She smiled, propping herself up to better assess the situation. “What’s going on?”

“Seems that Tess here had a bad dream.”

“Oh, no. Do we have to check the wardrobe for monsters?” Bridget leaned forward to lightly tickle the child’s sides, finally causing her to smile. “How about under the bed?”

“No. Gidget!!!” Tess shook her head as she giggled, swatting away at the blonde’s fingers. “Mr. Brownie told them all to go away.”

“Well that’s good.” Bridget smiled, brushing the hair out of the young girl’s sleepy eyes. “I’m glad he was there to protect you.”

“Tess,” Franky interjected, hoping to get the little one back to sleep as it was still the middle of the night. “Would you like some water? Do you want me to bring you back to bed?”

The little girl vehemently shook her head ‘no’ then meekly asked, “Can I stay here with you?”

Franky glanced across to the blonde quietly asking, “Is that okay?”

Bridget smiled and nodded. How could she deny the dual set of puppy eyes sat staring back at her? Doyle women were truly her undoing.

“Ok, bubba,” Franky declared as she turned the sheets over from her side of the bed. “Come on in!”

“No,” Tess simply disagreed pulling the sheets down from between the pair of women, comfortably settling in nestled protectively between the blonde and the brunette. “I want to sleep here.”

“Okay…” Franky smirked as her heart melted, noticing how Tess had turned onto her side cuddling closely to the smaller woman. “You can stay there tonight.”

“Sleep well, darling.” Bridget leaned back re-situating herself on the bed. Her toned arms reached down, pulling the sheets up to cover the tiny girl next to her. “Franky and I will be right here if you need us.”

Franky grinned from ear to ear at the sight. She turned towards the bedside lamp, flicking it into the ‘off’ position, casting the master bedroom once again into a comfortable darkness. The brunette shifted downwards, laying sideways in bed facing her lover and her little sister who was sandwiched between them.

The pair watched contently as the littlest Doyle’s breathing became rhythmic, her body slipping right back into a comfortable slumber.

“She adores you, Gidge.” Franky smiled, breaking the silence in the near-darkness. The moonlight through the window casting light shadows across the bedroom wall.

“Must be a Doyle family trait.” Bridget smiled lovingly.

“Can you blame us? You’re amazing… The best thing that’s ever happened to me”.  Franky sighed and paused, her pensive eyes alerting the blonde that there were other matters weighing on her mind.

“Penny for your thoughts?” The blonde shifted in bed, repositioning so that her face was inches away from her lover’s.

“She’s just such a little angel.” Franky smiled as she gently brushed a stray lock from her sister’s cheek. “Kind of makes we want one of our own.”

“You’ve never spoken about children before…”

“I know… It’s just… Before Tess came into our lives I never thought I had it in me to, you know, be a mum. To be responsible for another person’s life. That’s heavy shit…”

Bridget eyed her lover disapprovingly, reminding her of the presence of innocent ears.

“Sorry…” Franky whispered, lightly cringing at her misstep. “Heavy, ‘stuff’. Stuff that I don’t necessarily know much about or have experience with. But look at her…. She’s perfect. And I can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have a little you running around this place. I mean… I would say a little me as well but we already know what that’s like with this one running around.”

Bridget chuckled at her partner’s attempt to lighten the mood with her humor. “We’d have to get a bigger bed… If Tess stays the night and both her and our little girl want to crawl into bed, it’ll be a bit crowded for four.”

“Our little girl?” Franky smiled in feigned disbelief, her free arm circling around both her sister and the love of her life.

 “Yes, baby.” Bridget nodded, eyes filled with affection. “Our little girl.” 

 

 


	2. Catharsis

**Catharsis**

Synopsis: Franky finds out that her mother has passed away. TW – Angst. References to abuse.

Rated: PG

Unbeta’d… Please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

**ca·thar·sis** _(noun)_

kəˈTHärsəs/

 **1**.the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.

_synonyms:_

| 

emotional release, relief, release, venting; 

purging, purgation, purification, cleansing  
  
---|---  
  
 

* * *

_“I’m sorry, Franky. I just found out myself.”_

 “No worries. I… I understand.” Franky drifted off, unsure of how to continue the awkward conversation. “I’ll… uh…I’ll call you sometime next week, yeah?” 

The tall brunette slowly lowered her mobile from her ear; staring at the screen as it changed, indicating that the call had been ended by the person on the opposite line.

“Everything alright, baby?”

“Huh?” Franky slightly jumped, the comfortingly familiar voice breaking her silent contemplation.

“Was that your father?” Bridget walked towards her lover who she found sat on a barstool, uncomfortably leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Oh… yeah. Um…” Franky tossed her mobile onto the countertop, shaking her head trying to sort through the thoughts inhabiting her mind. “My mum died…”

“What?” The blonde cocked her head to the side, unsure of the words that just fell from her partner’s lips.

“Um… yeah. Apparently, it happened sometime last month. OD’d…” Franky gazed towards the floor, unable to maintain eye contact. “I reckon my dad just found out himself.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” The smaller woman reached out to caress the younger woman’s face. Her fingers lightly grazed the brunette’s pronounced cheekbones before tracing their way down her jaw line and under to her adorable chin. Bridget slowly applied pressure upwards, persuading Franky’s gorgeous eyes to meet her own. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nah…” The brunette shrugged and pulled away slightly, once again refusing to maintain eye contact. “I mean. You know I didn’t care for that bitch anyway.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as the psychologist allowed a moment for her lover to breathe and determine her next move. She jumped back slightly as Franky unexpectedly stood. Deep blue eyes followed as the younger woman grabbed her coat that had been tossed lazily onto the living room sofa and then stalked towards the front door.

“Where are you off to?”

“I dunno.” Frankly quickly turned back, suddenly remembering to grab her keys from their usual place in the dish on the side table.  “I just… I need some air.”

* * *

 

Bridget sat nervously on the living room sofa some files strewn haphazardly on the furniture surrounding her; her laptop open to a Word document with a cursor blinking… taunting her over the ominously blank page. The blonde had attempted to do some work in order to distract her thoughts from the woman she loves. A woman who was clearly distraught… hurting. She eventually conceded to the concern gnawing away at her gut. Franky had walked out of the front door hours ago. The sun had long since set and in her haste, she had forgotten her mobile on the kitchen counter.

Suddenly the turning of the front door’s deadbolt broke the overwhelming silence, startling the blonde. Thank goodness Franky had the good sense to grab her keys! 

Bridget turned towards the younger woman, offering a simple nonjudgmental smile. “You’re back.”

“Yeah… I, uh…” Franky walked into the living room, discarding her jacket on the back of the sofa and stood dismissively in front of the still seated older woman. “I just walked around. Ended up at the park.”

Franky’s mind wandered as she replayed the events of her walkabout of sorts in her mind. Her feet had somehow continued without her mind engaged, one in front of the other until she ended up at the neighborhood park. It was already late in the afternoon, the sun clearly close to setting. The brunette found herself drawn to the abandoned swing set where she eventually sat, allowing the chains to slowly sway her along with the passing breeze.

“Feel better?” Bridget spoke, blue eyes searching, attempting to hold her lover’s elusive gaze.

Franky shrugged, still refusing to meet her partner’s eyes. Bridget slowly stood up from the couch, attempting to close the distance between her and the younger woman. The taller woman countered, taking a quick step back, not allowing anyone or anything to invade her personal space.

“She hurt me, Gidge…” Franky spoke uncharacteristically meekly. Her head tilted upwards, eyes finally capturing Bridget’s concerned gaze. “Took her anger out on me. She would get drunk and hit me… Use anything she could get her hands on to hurt me. She would get high and forget I was even there… Sometimes I wouldn’t eat for days.”

The smaller woman chanced another step forward, attempting to encircle her pained lover into her awaiting arms. The brunette countered, stepping back again; this time with a little more force.

“I was a little girl… DEFENSELESS!” Franky shouted, arms starting to flail wildly with the magnitude of her words. “For fuck’s sake!!! You’ve seen what she’s done! Put fuckin’ cigarette burns all over my body…  She just… She scarred me in so many ways. The one person in this world who’s supposed to love me and she just… She… She _abandoned_ me.”

At Franky’s acknowledgment of parental neglect, she instantly deflated, arms falling lifelessly to her sides; her head drooping forward as her body started to crumble before Bridget’s eyes.

Bridget once again stepped towards her lover, Franky standing motionless. The blonde quietly sighed with relief, pleased that she was once again allowed into her personal space. Bridget slowly brought her arms forward, her strong yet supple arms finally encircling the love of her life’s waist.

“I know, baby.” The blonde lightly rubbed the brunette’s upper arms with her tender hands. “Your mum was a terrible person.”

“Then why does it hurts so much?” Franky gazed pleadingly into Bridget’s eyes as her trembling fingers lightly tapped the skin right above her heart.

“She was a terrible person.” Bridget nodded lightly, leaning forward to pepper tender kisses on Franky’s fingers. She glanced upwards, eyes reconnecting with a woman who looked like she was ready to either fight or flee once again. “But she was also your mum.” 

Franky’s walls crumbled in that moment, tears that had been welling behind hazel orbs for the last few hours suddenly spilled over. Her Gidget, the woman who had always been so adept in calling Franky on her bull shit, had once again hit the nail square on the head.

The brunette collapsed into her lover’s arms weeping, the floodgates irreversibly flung open. Olive fingers clung onto strands of hair, fabric, milky skin… anything that could ground her. Keep her from flying far, far away.

Suddenly Franky wailed, releasing the most intensely guttural cacophony of anguish that Bridget had ever experienced.  

“Franky, baby. I need you to breathe for me. Just breathe, okay?…” The blonde encircled her arms tighter in fear that the taller woman may unexpectedly crumble to the hardwood floor. “It’s okay… You’re okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”

The pair stood the for an undetermined amount of time, the smaller woman slowly rocking the taller woman in her arms. Adoring words of love and encouragement whispered so softly from the smaller woman’s lips that only her younger lover could possibly hear. Finally, Franky was able to catch her breath and the sobs began to slowly subside. The blonde soothingly rubbed the taller woman’s back, hands gradually travelling to cradle Franky’s face.

Finally achieving a certain sense of peace, the pair stood in the calming silence of their shared home. Bridget’s hands cupped the brunette’s face as they stood face to face, their foreheads and noses lightly touching.

“Oh, baby. I’m so sorry. I hate seeing you in so much pain.”

“Gidge,” Franky pulled away slightly so she could look her beautiful partner in the eyes. “If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t have stuffed up so much of my life. I probably wouldn’t have been so fuckin’ angry. I probably wouldn’t have thrown hot oil at Mike Pennisi. I probably would’ve never been locked up…”

“Well if that’s the case, we may have never met.” The smaller woman interjected lips lightly curling upwards – an attempt to lessen the heaviness that had settled into the room.

“Maybe… Though I’d like to believe that we would’ve found each other some other way.” Franky chuckled sadly at the irony, her voice still raw from the recent bout of crying. “I suppose I DO have at least one thing to thank that god-awful woman for.”

“So, what do you want to do about it?”

Franky paused for a moment, her mind attempting to fit the necessary puzzle pieces together.  “Will you come with me?”

“Where are we going, my love?” Bridget inquired, fingers brushing away a stray strand of hair that had settled over her lover’s left eye.

“I need to visit her.”

* * *

 

A few days later, the couple were in the car, Bridget sat behind the driver’s wheel. They had spent the last hour travelling from their home to a cemetery on the outskirts of town – Franky’s mother’s resting place. 

After inquiring of the location of the burial plot, Bridget parked the car as close as she could, not wanting Franky to walk a long distance between both the car and the grave. The pair walked thirty or so meters to the simple grave in silence, the brunette’s long fingers tightly clinging to the blonde’s for both physical and emotional support.

Arriving at the appropriate location, they stopped and stood in reverent silence.

“Baby,” Bridget spoke softly, beginning to lessen her grip on the brunette’s hand. Satisfied that Franky could stand on her feet without collapsing, she continued. “I’m going to give you some privacy. I’ll be right over there when you’re ready.”

The blonde gave one final squeeze and turned to step a few meters away from the grave site. Franky exhaled the shaky breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. It was time to face reality head on.

“Heya, mum. It’s me… um… Franky.” She gazed downward, boots slightly toeing the freshly cut grass beneath her feet. “I know it’s been a long time. I just thought I’d, you know… come to pay my respects.” 

Franky hesitated, unsure of how to continue. She glanced back towards Bridget, eyes pleading for any indication on what to do next. The blonde simply smiled from a few meters away, her head nodding in silent encouragement. As much as she wanted to swoop in and help, the psychologist knew this was something Franky needed to do on her own.

The younger woman shrugged insecurely and slowly turned back towards her mother’s grave. She inhaled deeply, counted to three, then exhaled. Her mind slowly formulating what needed to be said.

“You know what, mum?” Franky shook her head, finally giving in to the gnawing feeling residing in her gut. “I really don’t know why I’m saying ‘I’m sorry’ to you. You taught me that I was worthless. That I wasn’t deserving… Deserving of your time, your patience… your love. You taught me that no matter what, I would stuff it up. And you know what? I believed you for SO long. I spent so many years sabotaging anything good that has ever happened to me.

But guess what, mum? You’re fuckin’ wrong. I AM deserving. I deserve to be happy. And I AM worthy... I AM worthy of love. I have a good life now… a good job… a good woman who loves and cherishes me more than you were ever capable of.”

Franky glanced behind her, hand reaching out, encouraging the love of her life to join her. Bridget happily stepped forward, her smaller hand once again lightly intertwining with Franky’s. The blonde calmly smiled, feeling a lightness gently beginning to fill Franky’s being. Her intuition indicating that Franky was finally on the path to achieve a sense of inner peace.

Franky turned to the love of her life and captured her gaze, the usual spark beginning to return to the brunette’s eyes. She lifted their intertwined hands and placed a gentle kiss on each of Bridget’s knuckles, every kiss a ‘thank you’ for her lover’s patience, adoration, acceptance, fearlessness, and most importantly – unconditional love.

Satisfied, the brunette turned back to her mother’s grave, more than ready to articulate the words she needed to voice.

“I’m sorry that you weren’t capable of giving what that little girl needed… what _I_ needed. So, I’m leaving it all behind right here… With you. I’m a grown woman now. What you’ve done to me no longer dictates who I am or what I do. You’ve been freed from this life, and now, so have I.”


	3. Family

**Family**

Summary: Franky contemplates the meaning of the word.

Rating: PG

Doing something different this time… Written from Franky’s POV.

* * *

 

What makes a family? 

In childhood, you’re taught in school that a family consists of a mum and a dad. Your biological parents are chosen for you. I was taught that family was merely dictated by genetics… by blood. The people whose egg and sperm created you were not obligated to be present, to be supportive, to love. They merely participated in my creation.

As a child, I learned that family disappeared. That family WILL abandon you when it’s convenient. I learned that blood and genetics didn’t necessarily dictate a reliable bond between parent and child.

Although we didn’t share the same genetics by any stretch of the means, my foster family was chosen for me as well. Sure, they fed me, clothed me, made sure I completed my secondary education. But they never _loved_ me… not the same way they did their biological children. They would never look at me the same way. They always walked on egg shells around me, never truly letting their guards down around the angry foster kid that needed ‘special’ attention.

As a teenager, I was taught that family was something to be envied. Something that would be forever unattainable.

When I landed in Wentworth, things began to change. For once in my life I was able to pick my family. Booms, Dors, Liz, Red… The women of H block. My ‘girls’.  This was the family of my choosing. The people I would put myself on the line for. The people who would have my back. The people who would always be there, despite the many times we had pissed each other off. We may not have been blood related but our common experiences compelled us to forge an unlikely bond.

As a young woman in Wentworth, I learned that love was conditional. Family was an item to be used – a bargaining chip. Family was something to take advantage of, no matter how much you ‘loved’ each other.

Today, as I lay here in bed, I can’t help but think about the different iterations of family that have crossed my path. Family used to be a ‘bad word’… an evil word. A word that meant sadness, pain, disappointment. A word that could be used against you in order for someone to get ahead; to bend you in order to accomplish their desired outcome.

My heart skips a beat as I stare at the sleeping woman sharing my bed. My beautiful Gidget. The person who flipped my world upside down and made me realize the true meaning of family – happiness, acceptance, love.

Bridget Westfall had given me the greatest gift of all. She is my love, my life, my everything. I gaze at the glimmering rock seated on her left ring finger – a promise of forever. A promise that had officially been made this evening and then later beautifully consummated in the sanctity of our bedroom. I still can’t believe that after all I had been through, I’ve been lucky enough to have this amazing woman in my life.

I can’t help but reach forward to lightly brush a stray tendril of hair that had fallen on her cheek. Even in her sleep, she is the most gorgeous woman to grace the planet earth. I grin from ear to ear as her eyes flutter open at the tender movement; sapphire meeting hazel in an unwavering gaze.

“Thank you.”

She drowsily stared, puzzled at the non-sequitur that had just fallen from my lips. “For what, baby?”

“For being my family.”


	4. Of Cats & Dogs

**Of Cats and Dogs**

Synopsys: The family discusses getting their first pet. Fridget fluff/humor.

Rating: G

* * *

“Hey, baby.” Bridget kissed Franky, welcoming her as she walked into the living room from the front door. “How was work?”

“Exhausting…” The brunette sighed, tossing her bag on the couch then plopping unceremoniously down on the barstool at the kitchen counter. “Defs ready for dinner.” 

“Our daughter asked for something on the way home from kinder care today.” The blonde smiled, reaching for her lover’s favorite wine and pouring a generous amount into a glass which she retrieved from the cupboard.

“Oh yeah?”

Bridget rounded the kitchen counter and sat on the barstool next to Franky. She handed the brunette the filled wine glass, grinning as the younger woman sighed in relief as she gulped the delicious liquid.

“She wants a puppy…”

  
"That’s a great idea, Gidge!” Franky’s eyes lit up as she exclaimed excitedly, hands dangerously close to accidentally spilling the full glass of wine. “We can get a beagle!... Name it ‘Fergie’... Short for Ferguson."

Shaking her head amusedly, the blonde grabbed the glass of wine from her lover’s hand. She placed it on the counter then playfully smacked the taller woman on the arm, trying her hardest not to laugh while giving her ‘the look’.

  
"What!?!" Franky giggled shamelessly, her hand covering her feigned injury. "Admit it. You were thinkin' it too!"  
  
"I may have entertained the idea for a few seconds..." Bridget quietly admitted, chuckling along with her partner.  
  
"I know the way that beautiful mind works, Spunky." Franky turned and reached over, gathering Bridget from the bar stool; guiding her to stand face to face. The younger woman encircled the smaller woman in her arms, placing a simple kiss on her lips.   
  
"We are NOT naming our first family pet after that awful woman." Bridget's arms travelled upwards and dangled around the taller woman's neck, her fingers playing with a few small hairs at the nape.

  
"Yeah... She really earned the name "Freak" didn't she?” The brunette nuzzled her lover nose to nose, enjoying the simplicity of their closeness. She leaned forward, peppering kisses along the blonde’s jawline and neck after every few spoken words. “But seriously Gidge, she's kinda part of the reason we're together. We should be grateful. I'm just trying to... how'd you put it the other day... ‘appreciate the little things’?"  
  
"Yes, darling. We should appreciate the little things. And I appreciate you taking the initiative to do so.” Bridget happily sighed. Her hands slowly travelled towards Franky’s face, gracefully guiding playful lips away from her neck so she could gaze into Franky’s stunning eyes. “But we are NOT naming the dog Ferguson.”


	5. Role Reversal

**Role Reversal**

Synopsis: A client Bridget is working with hits a little too close to home. TW – references to rape. (Sorry… this might be a tough one to get through. But I think it's an important part of Bridget's backstory.)

Rating: PG13

* * *

Franky jumped from her reclined position on the couch, the sound of the deadbolt unlocking alerting her to her lover's arrival home. She keenly observed as Bridget skulked through the front door and into the living room, carelessly tossing her bags on the floor next to the couch.

"Rough day at work?"

Bridget shrugged, sighing as she collapsed on the couch next to the brunette.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Bridget exhaled roughly, rubbing her fingers over her tired eyes. "Not particularly …"

"Come on, Gidge." The brunette nudged the older woman's shoulder with her own. "You're always telling me how talking about things makes you feel better."

The blonde's hand travelled to the younger woman's thigh, lightly intertwining with the olive fingers that had been resting there. The smaller woman grasped gently, taking comfort in the feel of her lover's soft skin against her own.

"I'm finding it difficult to work with one of my clients."

"You're not falling in love with her, are you?" Franky teased while leaning over to place a gentle peck to Bridget's cheek.

"No, baby. You know you're the only one for me." Bridget chuckled, giving the younger woman's hand a loving squeeze. She took a moment, the gears in her head turning; trying to figure out how to divulge to Franky what had been weighing on her mind. "Do you know why I became a psychologist?"

"I just assumed you knew how to talk to people." The younger woman smiled, fingers gently rubbing soothing circles on the back on Bridget's palm. "I mean, you're fuckin' good at calling me out on my bull shit."

"Well that's certainly true," The blonde turned, blue orbs locking onto hazel. "Especially in your case. But that's not the reason why."

"Does it have something to do with the client you're working with?"

"You know I can't say much… But, she's a rape survivor." The blonde paused leaning back into the couch. She broke eye contact with her lover, unsure of how to phrase the next words that would come out of her mouth. "Like I am."

"Gidget..." Franky spoke softly, attempting to withhold a gasp. She shifted, turning sideways on the couch so she could better observe the blonde. "I had no idea."

"I know… It was a long time ago." The older woman shrugged, still unable to meet the brunette's eyes. "Most days I feel like I've moved past it."

"But then you work with someone…"

"…And I start remembering." Bridget finished the younger woman's sentence. She turned sideways to face her lover, eyes meeting in an unwavering gaze. "Like it was yesterday."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Franky reached towards her lover, olive hands grasping gently onto tan fingers in an attempt to offer what support she could give.

"He got jealous…" The older woman glanced down at their joined hands, seeking the courage to continue her story. "We both thought we were madly in love. But he noticed I was getting close to a woman I met in class at uni. We just spent a lot of time studying together but he thought he saw something more."

Bridget paused with a shudder, her body instantly beginning to relive the moment. The brunette's eyes began to tear up in empathy, feeling torn about seeing the woman she loves so dearly hurting so deeply.

"One night, he got pissed and confronted me… Accused me of cheating on him with her. He got violent… Pushed me around my flat until I ended up on the bed. I tried to stop him but he was much bigger than me." A single tear escaped sapphire eyes, the older woman no longer able to withhold the tide of emotions flooding her being. "He ripped my clothes off… Forced himself into me, saying there was no way that any woman he fucked could be a dyke."

"That changed you…" The brunette whispered, reaching forward; a fingertip delicately wiping away each tear as they fell.

Bridget nodded, reveling in the comforting sensation of Franky's fingertips along her cheek. "I thought I loved him and we were supposed to be together. I was so blind to any other options… I settled. But I think he knew that I needed something more than what he could give… And it frightened him."

"What happened after?"

"I lost myself." Bridget took a deep breath, attempting to quell the emotions erupting within. "I fell into a deep depression. I felt worthless… Confused. He said he loved me, he hurt me, then he left me. I felt used and abandoned."

"Did someone help you?"

"She was a graduate student… An on-campus peer counsellor. One of my classmates convinced me to see her. It took a lot of work and a lot of digging, but she helped me out of my depression." The blonde smiled at the surfacing memory. "Hell, she was the first person to make me smile since that night. Seeing her a few times a week gave me purpose."

"Sounds familiar." Franky smirked, her characteristically playful personality shining through the dark cloud that had settled into the room.

"Perhaps." Bridget sadly chuckled in response. "I became fascinated with what Stephanie was pursuing as a profession. She urged me to take up some psych courses at uni and I eventually changed my focus."

"So…" The brunette sniggered, trying to lighten the mood. "Did you sleep with her?"

"Franky!" Bridget eyed her lover, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "About a year after I started counselling sessions with her, we had a one night stand. Nothing special… Went to a bar, got pissed, fell into bed together. We stopped seeing each other both professionally and personally straight after."

"She was your first." Franky stated matter-of-factly as the blonde nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sometimes I find myself questioning whether or not I would be a lesbian if that never happened. I find myself wondering if I would be in a relationship with a man… Probably with kids, still lost as to what I wanted to do with my life. But then I think about everything that's happened since then… I think about you…" Bridget hands travelled upwards, fingers gently cradling the younger woman's face. "And I realize that my life truly is in focus."

Franky smiled as her heart melted for the woman who she loved so deeply. Soft lips travelled together, meeting in an intimately simple kiss. The pair leaned into each other, foreheads touching and noses nuzzling as their lips parted. They shared a collective sigh, both women trying to process what had just been disclosed within the sacred walls of their shared home.

"It's funny." Bridget drew her head backwards slightly so she could look her lover in the eyes. Her arms travelled to drape around the brunette's neck as the other woman's strong arms encircled her tiny waist. "When you're a psychologist, everyone expects you to have your shit together. But I have just as much baggage as any of the women in Wentworth. Sometimes I just need to remember to take my own damn advice and talk about it."

"Wow, Gidge. I think you had a breakthrough."

"I had a good counsellor."

"Who?" Franky pulled out of reach of the older woman, a playful gleam in her eyes. "That chick you met at uni?"

"No, baby…" Bridget reached forward, a hand lovingly caressing Franky's cheek. "You."


	6. Forever Ink

**Forever Ink**

Synopsis: Franky gets some new art.

Rating: PG

* * *

 

 “OUCH! Fuck!” 

Bridget jumped from the couch, dumping the paperwork that had been sitting on her lap, to face the brunette who had been working so diligently on dinner in the kitchen. The blonde’s eyes crinkled with concern as she observed Franky dropping what she was holding, frantically shaking her left hand. 

“Jesus, Franky! You scared the shit out of me.” The older woman walked towards kitchen counter, eyeing the injured appendage. “You didn’t lose a finger, did you?”

“What?” The brunette smirked as she reached for a towel, gently wiping off the injured digit. “You think I’ve lost my chef’s edge now that I’ve become a bad arse paralegal?”

“Never, baby.” Bridget sat on the barstool at the counter, opposite from where the younger woman was working. “You okay?” 

“Yeah…” Franky smiled, quickly checking on the injury to make sure everything was still okay. “Just got lemon juice on a cut. Hurt like a bitch.”

“Where? Let me see.” The shorter woman reached over the counter, trying to catch Franky’s hand; the brunette quick to swipe her hand out of her lover’s sight.

“No… It’s okay. It just hurt for a moment. It’s fine now.” 

“Oh, come on Franky.” The blonde chided as she rose from the bar stool and rounded the kitchen counter to stand next to her lover. “Don’t you want me to kiss it better?”

“No, really… Gidge.” Franky tried her hardest to keep her left hand from her lovers grasp but Bridget was too fast, deft fingers quickly entrapping soft olive skin. “You don’t have to…”

Bridget raised the younger woman’s hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on each knuckle. She then took advantage of the opportunity and quickly inspected every inch of olive skin on Franky’s hand. Inquisitive orbs finally reached the ring finger, discovering something that hadn’t been there before. 

“Well… that’s new.” 

“Yeah… I did it this morning. The chick who does my tatts is goin’ out of town tomorrow.” The taller woman shrugged, surrendering to the fact that she had been discovered. “I was tryin’ to surprise you this weekend… You know… For our anniversary.”  

Bridget stared at the new ink for a minute, trying to figure out the simple yet intricate design that had been permanently etched on her lover’s left ring finger. At first, she thought it was a small flower. But at closer examination, she discovered that it was a deep red infinity symbol with a black letter “B” overlapping it at its center .

“Cuz.. um…” Franky gazed downwards, taking a deep breath, willing the courage to express the true meaning of her new ink. After a moment, she tipped her head up, sapphire and hazel meeting in an impenetrable gaze. “You’re my forever.”

Bridget reached up to caress the brunette’s face, gently guiding her lover’s soft lips to her own. The pair shared a tender kiss, an affirmation of the unwavering love they both knew that they share.

“It’s beautiful, baby.”

The blonde’s arms draped around the brunette’s neck; the taller woman slowly encircling the smaller woman’s waist with her own. The pair stood in a reverent embrace, bodies slowly swaying to the symphony of their hearts beating in perfect harmony. 

Franky reveled in sanctity of this precious moment. She knew that this was not the same as a proposal. But she took comfort in the fact that Bridget didn’t push… She understood that Franky wasn’t quite ready to take the leap yet. Still, this little piece of forever ink showed her gorgeous Gidget that she was well on her way. 

It may have been a few days early, but this was one of the most cherished anniversary gifts either woman had ever received.

* * *

A/N: Hello, my dear readers! First of all, MANY thanks for all the comments, follows, favs, etc. I’m glad people are enjoying my take on my favorite OTP. I’m currently prepping to leave for a 5-week trip to London/Europe this Sunday. I’m planning on posting 1 more before I leave, but I’m honestly not sure if I’ll get to it with all the things I need to do before I fly internationally. I have a good pile of ideas/prompts that I’m working on, and will continue working on while I’m gone. I promise I’ll update when I can.


	7. Waiting For You

**Waiting For You**

Synopsis: Franky reflects on the events that happened one year ago to the day.

Rating: PG

A/N: I’m currently in the mountains close to Yosemite National Park, enjoying the serene view from the balcony of my AirBNB. I thought it would be fitting to work on some of my fics as the house I am staying at is on Westfall Rd (and one of the roads leading up to it is Silva Rd). If that isn’t fate, I don’t know what is.

* * *

 

_“A year ago today, reality television star Franky Doyle was exonerated from the murder of former reality television host Mike Pennisi. After many months of eluding police custody following her escape from Wentworth prison, Doyle turned herself in to the authorities. Her lawyer had miraculously submitted undeniable proof framing Pennisi’s actual killer – alleged lover Iman Farah. Doyle’s charges were quickly dismissed and in an interesting turn of events, was issued an apology by the justice system citing inadequate investigatory practices and corruption within the correctional system.”_

Franky stared blankly at the news anchor on television screen. One year… One whole year since her life had once again been turned upside down and then right side up. How could a whole year feel so long ago yet so much like it was just yesterday?

The brunette leaned back into the sofa and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, her mind replaying the events that had happened a year ago to the day.

* * *

 

 _(one year ago..)_  

Franky inhaled deeply, her eyes settling on the familiar porch that was a part of the place that had felt like home. Her first _REAL_ home. It had been months since she had step foot in the house she shared with the woman who held her heart.

It had been months since she had seen her beautiful Gidget. Their only form communication was a few short texts or calls from a burner phone placed to let the blonde know that she was still alive and pursuing evidence of the truth. Franky stayed far enough away, for fear that the woman she loved would be implicated and eventually charged with obstruction of justice. After all that she had put Bridget through, Franky dare not place any more dangerous and damaging issues onto the blonde’s plate.

The tall brunette willed her legs to move, one foot in front of the other until she crossed the street and stood inches away from the door – millimeters separating Franky from the life that once was. A life that she had both cherished and taken for granted until she had been forced to leave it all behind.

Franky took another deep breath, raising her hand to knock on the single piece of wood that served as a barrier between her and the woman she loved.

Moments after knocking, the front door slowly swung open revealing a stunned blonde. Bridget stood speechless at the sight in front of her, not trusting her eyes; her rational mind believing that this was merely a mirage produced by a foolishly yearning heart.

“Franky…” Bridget’s voice came out all but a whisper barely heard by both women.

“I… uh…” Franky fidgeted, uncertain whether or not this was a welcome intrusion into Bridget’s life. “I heard on the tele… They finally figured out who killed Mike Pennisi.”

“Yes,” The smaller woman stood in the doorway, legs frozen, her body unable to step any closer or further away. Her heart unclear whether or not she would be ready to take the plunge into Franky’s world once again. “They did.”

“I just…” The brunette took a deep breath, willing hazel to connect with sapphire orbs. “I wanted to see you before I… um… Turn myself in. For you know…”

“…For escaping prison.” Bridget quickly completed the brunette’s sentence, her tone a bit more heated than she had intended. “For evading officers of the law.”

“Yeah… I, um…” Franky paused, not knowing whether or not the words she was about to say were going to produce the desired outcome. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the person you need to say that to.” The blonde quickly countered, feeling her internal walls instinctually rise.

“Yes, Gidge. Yes, you are.” The younger woman stood her ground, hazel begging sapphire for any semblance of understanding. “I put you through hell this past year. I made shit decisions because I was so scared to lose my freedom, my life… You. And it happened anyway… So yeah. What I did was inexcusable and I’m sorry.”

An uncomfortable silence surrounded the pair as both strong-willed women waited to see who was going to make the next move. It had been so long… So many months of sparse and scattered communication. So many nights spent wondering where the other woman was and how she was doing. So many days spent trying to heal the crevices that had settled into passionately loving hearts.

After what seemed an eternity of internal struggle, Bridget’s stern exterior began to break and she cracked a pensive smile. “Thank you, Franky. I accept your apology.”

“Listen Gidget,” Franky’s eyes slowly brightened, the prospect of reconciliation becoming to feel like a true possibility. “I know we can’t just go back to what we had before this mess happened. But I want you to know that I still care deeply about you. Maybe someday… you know, we could give it another go. If you’re willing, that is… Um… Anyway, I better go. Wentworth is expecting me before the end of the day.”

The brunette smiled meekly then quickly turned away, beginning her journey back to the place where this all started.

“Baby…” The blonde suddenly called out, the woman who still held her heart already a few steps away.

Franky turned back, slowly returning to the threshold; eyes beholding a glimmer of hope.

“I’ll be here… waiting.”

The taller woman’s hand cautiously reached forward, crossing the threshold with her fingertips. She delicately brushed the older woman’s hand; smaller fingertips instantly taking hold.

“I love you,” Franky’s fingers squeezed gently, her voice echoing the words of affirmation that she proclaimed the day she escaped from Wentworth. “And I’ll be back.”

Bridget watched as the taller woman sadly smiled then turned to make her way back to Wentworth. The blonde smiled sorrowfully in return, her heart praying for Franky’s safe and quick return.

* * *

 

Franky sighed, a reflective grin creeping across her face. It had been such a bittersweet moment for the pair. The following few days she spent apart from Bridget had been difficult but it helped Franky appreciate all that life had given her. From that day forward, she was forever grateful and finally believed in her heart that she deserved this life… this home... this love. She was no longer the ‘bad girl’ who belonged in Wentworth. She was a woman whose life had worth and love was now happily and willingly reciprocated.

Suddenly, the familiar clicking of heels on the hard wood alerted Franky to the woman walking into their shared home. The brunette was so engrossed in thought that she had not heard the front door open. 

Franky instantly stood, meeting her beloved blonde and capturing her into her loving arms. She leaned in, placing an adoring kiss onto the smaller woman’s lips. Bridget gasped, enjoying the unexpectedly affectionate welcome home.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Franky smiled, knowing that Bridget wouldn’t quite understand until they had their nightly talk over dinner. “For keeping your promise.”


	8. A Mother's Love

**A Mother’s Love**

Synopsis: Franky comes home late from work.

Rating: G

A/N: I’m sorry this is a bit short and long overdue. My Shakespeare Summer School course at RADA in London is taking up A LOT of my time and creative energy. I promise I’ll update as soon as I can!!

* * *

Franky quietly shut the front door behind her, making her way into the living area and dropping her overloaded bags onto the sofa. Hearing whispers coming from the closest bedroom, the brunette tip toed away from her paperwork; more than happy to forget about the stress of the day.

Finally reaching the source of the sound, she leaned casually onto the door’s threshold and peered into the dimly illuminated room. A gentle smile crawled across her face as she absorbed the sight unfolding before her eyes. 

Inside the tiny bedroom Bridget was sat on the floor by the side of the bed, her hands gently closing a large book which was then reverently placed on the bedside table. The blonde then sat up onto her knees, leaning forward to place a loving kiss on the forehead that belonged to the tiny lump tucked neatly under the covers.

“Goodnight, my little angel.” The small blonde whispered so softly that Franky could barely hear.

Bridget stood up from her kneeling position by the bed, quietly leaving the peacefully breathing tiny human to dream the night away. As the blonde turned towards the door blue eyes locked onto hazel, a loving smile creeping across her face as she stepped towards the woman who held her heart.

As soon as Bridget got to the doorway, Franky gathered the smaller woman in her arms. The brunette kissed her softly, allowing the troubles of the day to slowly melt away. 

“Hey, Baby.” Bridget smiled lovingly, arms draping gently around the brunette’s neck. She looked up, noticing tears forming in corners of Franky’s eyes. “You alright?”

“Yeah… Long day at work.” The taller women sighed, arms grasping a little tighter around her partner’s tiny waist. “Just a little sad that I missed bedtime. I love hearing you read to Katie…. And kissing her goodnight.”

“She just put down.” The blonde supportively smiled, small fingers toying with the tiny hairs at the nape of the taller woman’s neck. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you came in to give her that kiss.”

“Nah… its okay.” Franky lightly shook her head, attempting to mask the disappointment bubbling deep within. “I’ll let her sleep.”

“There’s something else on your mind…” The smaller woman’s right hand travelled to her lover’s face, gentle fingertips brushing across beautifully pronounced cheekbones.

“She’s so lucky, you know? She has two mums… One of them is pretty awesome too.” Franky paused, attempting to give Bridget an uninhibited smile as long arms tightened unconsciously around the smaller woman for support. “It’s just that… Gidge, if anything _ever_ happened to me… If I get sick or if I have to go away for a while, or I fuck it up somehow and turn into my mother… I know that you’ll be there. She’ll always have someone who will love her. God… how can I be jealous of my own kid?”

“You’re giving her everything that you deserved when you were a little girl.” Bridget leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on the younger woman’s lips, foreheads and noses gently nuzzling. “I know you’ve been really busy at work lately. Coming home late… always having to leave early in the morning. Katie knows that you absolutely love and adore her. It’s okay to miss bedtime once in a while. I know things will be better once your case is over.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I feel guilty… Fuck…” Franky pulled away slightly, shaking her head in light frustration. “I just… I don’t want to become my parents.”

“No, baby. You won’t because you know better… right here.” Bridget’s hand traversed tenderly over olive skin to rest over Franky’s heart. “You’re a good mum, Franky.”

“You really think so?” Hazel eyes met sapphire, a silent plea for both her partner’s love, support, and subconsciously needed forgiveness.

“Yes, baby. I do.”


	9. Admission of Truths & Lies

**Admissions of Truths & Lies**

Synopsis: There still some things Franky and Bridget need to deal with post Franky’s second term at Wentworth. TW – references to rape.

Rating: PG13

* * *

 

“You’re quiet tonight.”

Franky walked into the living room from the kitchen where she had been cleaning up the dirty dishes after the evening’s meal. She trotted to the sofa, playfully plopping down next to the blonde psychologist. The brunette turned sideways on the couch to face her lover, a hand gently reaching forward to brush a stray lock behind the smaller woman’s ear.

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind of yours?”

“Just thinking about things.” Bridget sighed, placing the Psychology Today journal she had been reading onto her lap.

“The suspense is killing me…” The taller woman nudged after a few seconds of odd silence, hoping her partner would choose to share what was obviously weighing on her mind. The older woman’s continued silence indicated to Franky that there was something important swirling behind sapphire orbs.

“This article is an interesting read.” The blonde flipped the bound stack of paper over, revealing the headline of the article in the psych journal to the other woman.

“ _’Abusive Relationships – Coping in Fear_ ’… Hmmm...” The brunette frowned playfully, scrunching her nose in the process. “Not sure this is quite my cup of tea.”

“You know,” The smaller woman took a deep breath. She tossed the journal onto the coffee table, allowing herself a moment to collect her thoughts. “I’ve only been scared of you once.”

“Only once?” Franky queried playfully yet carefully, unsure of what feelings were about to be stirred up. “Even after all the shit you’ve seen me do when we first met?”

“Yes…” The blonde nodded, eyes turning to lock onto hazel. “Once.”

“When?” The younger woman’s jaw tightened, heart pounding as the movie in her mind began to replay her many questionable moments over the past few years.

“When you were in Wentworth.” Bridget paused for a moment, unsure if she was truly ready make the reveal. “After Mike Pennisi’s murder.”

“Can I ask what I did?” Franky’s voice came out as a whisper. She glanced downwards at the fingers that she was subconsciously fidgeting; her mind tumultuously turning over every second of her difficult second term at the correctional facility.

“It was that time in your cell... When you tried to force yourself on me.”

“Oh shit… Gidget.” The brunette’s head shot upwards, hazel locking onto oceans of blue. A silent plea for forgiveness. “You know I would never intentionally hurt you. That was a difficult time for both of us.”

“I know…” The older woman nodded her head slightly, her shoulders shrugging as she inhaled deeply and released a pained sigh. “Which is why I feel terrible for not having forgiven you for it.”

“What?” The taller woman’s breath caught in her throat, her heart and mind racing over what had just been admitted aloud.

“You know that I when I was at Uni, I was raped by my boyfriend.” Bridget paused for a moment, allowing Franky a moment to process the deluge of information that had tumbled her way. “I loved him deeply at the time. Believed he would never do me any harm.”

“But he did… Just like I did.”

Bridget nodded, acknowledging the fact that the brunette was starting to put the pieces of the complicated puzzle together.

“All this time, I’ve tried to forget.” The blonde spoke clearly, carefully choosing the words that came out of her mouth. “I’ve tried to convince myself that it was just a result of the fucked-up situation that we found ourselves in. I kept trying to lie to myself… Telling myself that you didn’t mean to hurt me. But deep down inside I truly believe that in the moment, you did.”

“Gidge… I don’t know what to say. You know that violence is part of my history. Fuck! It kills me to know that I hurt you… Using my actions instead of my words. I NEVER want to do that to you.” Franky took a deep breath, attempting to keep the tears welling behind her eyes at bay. “I love you. I hate that I’ve done something to hurt you in that way.”

“I know.” Bridget leaned back into the couch, truly breaking all chance for immediate eye contact; her heart instantly breaking at the verbal acknowledgment of her deep seated, nearly unconscious, feelings. "I hate it too.”

“I’m sorry the whole situation ever happened…” Franky sighed, leaning back into the couch to subconsciously mirror her partner’s body language. Minutes of uncomfortable silence passed, the pair taking a moment to collect their thoughts. The only sounds that could be heard were the rhythmic inhale and exhale of their nearly synchronized breathing.

The brunette shrugged in exasperation, a bit unnerved that the demons of the past were being momentarily resurrected. “I really stuffed shit up.”

“You know,” The blonde broke her silence, finally turning her head to gaze at her partner. “There’s an important difference between you and him.”

Franky mirrored her partner’s actions once again, turning just her head to lock into Bridget’s piercing gaze. “I’m still around and he isn’t?”

“You stopped when I pushed you away… He didn’t.” Bridget’s guarded exterior broke as she turned sideways on the couch to face her younger lover. “From the first day I met you, you’ve been self-aware… You had a tough girl exterior but inside you recognized when you crossed the line. Just sometimes you don’t realize it until you already have.”

“I wish you would’ve said something sooner.” Franky turned sideways on the couch to face the older woman. She reached cautiously forward, muscles releasing in relief as olive and tan fingers lightly intertwined.

“I know.” The blonde glanced down at the joined fingers, her heart and mind reminding her what exactly had been precariously put at stake over the past few minutes. “I just needed to get it all sorted in my head first.”

“Where does that leave us?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” Bridget tipped her gaze upwards once again, her thumbs tracing tiny circles onto the back of the younger woman’s palm. “It hurts me to admit that there’s trust that still needs to be rebuilt.”

Franky’s heart dropped at the mention of the word ‘trust’; her mind unsure of what the next few moments would bring. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“No, baby.” The older woman gently squeezed Franky’s hands in reassurance. “But I think this is something we both need to work on.”

“Yeah… okay. We’ll work on it.”

A moment of silence passed between the two lovers, the gears in both women’s minds working overtime in an attempt to process all that had been shared.

“I’m exhausted. I’m going to bed.” Bridget sighed as she rose from the sofa and began to walk away. As she approached the hallway she suddenly turned, hand gracefully outstretched towards the woman sat on the sofa in an offer of peace. “Join me?”

The younger woman nodded, silently rising from the sofa then cautiously following her lover into the bedroom. The pair silently went about their nightly routine, eventually crawling into their usual sides of the bed.

After turning off the bedside lamp, Franky laid back, consciously keeping her distance from the blonde. Minutes passed in uncomfortable silence before the smaller woman reached behind herself and over to the brunette, encouraging her to roll over to assume her usual ‘big spoon’ position. Franky happily shifted over, gently nuzzling the top of Bridget’s head. She smiled knowing that it will take some work but in time, everything is going to be alright.


	10. Four Letter Words

**Four Letter Words**

Synopsis: An older, wiser Franky recounts her relationship with certain four-letter words.

Rating: PG 13 (for language)

A/N: Written from Franky’s POV. I’m not sure this is very good… (maybe a bit off character?) but I’m sharing it anyway. It’s taken me more than 1 week to write this because there’s simply not enough hours in the day when you’re back ‘in school’.

* * *

 

Four letter words (in the colloquial sense) have been a part of my life as long as I can remember. More often than not, they have defined a period in my life or a state of mind I’ve had to adopt in order to survive. As each iteration presented itself into my life, I’ve learned to adjust… To mold myself into who I had to be so I can see the sun rise another day. 

From a very young age, I was taught to hate. ‘Hate’ became my daily mantra. How else could I explain the swirling ball of emotions that resided inside my gut every time that little girl remembered what her parents were putting her through? As a child, the world was very black and white. The logic was simple. I could not love my parents… Not after all of the physical and emotional hurt they put me through. Therefore, I would hate.

Hate became such an integral part of my life that I began to forget about it’s polar opposite. I learned to hate everything about my life… The challenges, the pain, the successes that undoubtedly would somehow be stripped away from my grasp. As a teenager and a young adult, the deep seated hate began to transform into something much more uncontrollable – anger.

Anger is what landed me in Wentworth. It was the uncontrollable monster that resided inside my gut, ever-ready to lash out whenever deemed necessary. It’s the reason I kept everyone in my life at arm’s length. It is the reason I disowned my parents. It’s the reason I threw hot oil in Mike Pennisi’s face. To coin a phrase I’ve used before – He ‘shat on me like mum did’.

If hate was the brick that built my walls, anger was the mortar. It was the glue that gave undeniable strength to my hatred for my past, my present, and my foreseeable future as a convict in my own personal hell.

‘Hell’… Now, I’m sure that any woman who had spent time within the confines of Wentworth’s walls would say the same thing. But for me particularly, this hell magnified my coping mechanism. When in hell, one must do _anything_ one can do to survive… perhaps see the day when one can once again be a free woman.

Sure, Wentworth was the place where I once again found some semblance of family with the women that existed around me. But I don’t feel like anyone truly understood the swirling ball of emotions that constantly resided in the depths of my soul. The drugs… The violence… The backstabbing…. It was all because I felt the essential need to hide behind my brick and mortar walls. It was the only way I knew how to cope while being thrown into the bowels of my own personal hell.

Eventually one has to find another coping mechanism to escape. When a person uses a single coping mechanism, they get bored. It looses it’s potency… Much like a drug addict that needs a bigger hit to get the same high. So I began to fuck.

When I say ‘fuck’ I don’t necessarily mean the action in the literal sense. Yes, there were many women within those prison walls that I had spent minutes of escaped pleasure (at least that’s what I convinced myself it was) hidden away behind closed cell doors, in the shower block, or in darkened corners hidden from human and digital surveillance’s eyes. But there are other ways to ‘fuck’.

I could fuck a person by manipulating or hiding the truth. I could fuck a person by connecting my fist with their face. I could fuck a person using my intellect, always on the quest to gain the upper hand. As top dog, it was my ultimate power. But eventually, it would also become my greatest downfall.

It worked pretty damn well until a certain forensic psychologist came into my life. I knew this coping mechanism was on its last legs when Kim tried to force herself on me after her return to Wentworth. As she was kissing and exploring her way down my body, all I could see when I closed my eyes was Bridget Westfall. Truth be told, it shocked the hell out of me. While in the throes of passion, I’ve never wished for anyone different than the partner I shared my bed with.

Chasing Bridget became my drug…. Her undivided attention, my ultimate high. It was all a game at first. Although the relationship never got physical while within Wentworth’s walls, the psychologist was the greatest mind fuck of my life. She was a formidable warrior, perfectly able to deflect any tactic that I threw her way. Always prepared with the perfect counter attack delivered with unmatched skill and precision.

Somewhere along the line, I realized that I had truly fallen for the gorgeous blonde woman who, despite every effort on my part to prove her wrong, _always_ believed in me. Always believed that I was better than the persona I had to put forth because of the situation I was in. She saw past my walls to the woman I truly was and for the first time in my life, I let someone in. I let Bridget slowly chisel away at my brick and mortal until the real me was able to shine  brightly through.

Without Bridget’s expert guidance and support, I don’t think I would have ever made it out of Wentworth. Leaving prison and beginning a genuine romantic friendship with the blonde was the greatest blessing of my life. But as with many blessings, you begin to forget how life was before. The appreciation of the abundance of the present made the ghosts of the past slowly fade away.

But somehow the universe manages to find a way to remind you that what was given could easily be ripped away from your grasp. I got a small taste of that near the beginning of our relationship when Bridget asked me to move back to the bedsit. At the time, all I saw was the rejection… That someone who was supposed to care for me didn’t want me around anymore. It was an all too familiar reminder of what I had experienced as a young girl. Thankfully I came to my senses and realized that the woman I was growing to love was actually well intentioned and only meant what was best for me.

It wasn’t until I was back in Wentworth for a second time that I truly realized how much I had taken my freedom, my new life, and my undying love for this woman for granted. Once again forced behind the walls of my own personal hell, I began to succumb to something that hate didn’t let me truly experience – fear.

‘Fear’ was the central axis of my life during my second term in Wentworth. It was the catalyst for every incredibly stupid decision and impulse I had. Until Bridget, I felt like nothing my life truly had any worth. With Bridget and the life we were building together, all of the sudden I have _everything_ to loose.

Because of Bridget, all of the walls that had helped me to cope during my first term in Wentworth had nearly been crumbled to the ground. All I sensed was fear. I feared being attacked. I feared having to potentially and wrongfully spend the rest of my life behind bars. I feared causing any further pain or suffering on Bridget’s part. Most of all, I feared that everything that I had fought so hard for – my life, my, job, my Bridget – could all be instantly taken away… Never to be seen again, like a mirage of an oasis for a thirst ridden wanderer crossing the Sahara desert.

Unfortunately, fear was the reason I drove a wedge between me and my lover. Deep inside, I always knew that Bridget was on my side and fighting for me tooth and nail. But fear caused me to fuck everything up… to push the woman I loved away, to make irrational decisions and plans to escape the hell I had been thrown back into.

Every day I thank my lucky stars that things did not turn out worse. My ingenious (but absolutely idiotic) escape from Wentworth could have marked the end of everything good that had ever happened to me. But the universe threw me a blessing once again… Through a stroke of luck, I was able to uncover enough evidence to prove my innocence in the Mike Pennisi murder trial. In a short amount of time, I was once again given the gift of my freedom.

Little did I know, while I was evading police custody and searching for evidence of the truth, my Bridget was on the sidelines orchestrating her own attack against those who had wronged me. Her love for me pushed past all of the bull shit I had put her through while I was back in Wentworth. Her love for me fought tooth and nail to bring me back to her life. Her love for me is the reason I am here today, as a free woman.

It’s funny how life is cyclical. I am ever grateful that for many years of my life, I have been given the great gift of ‘love’. The day I met Bridget Westfall, I had no idea that it would be the beginning of the end of the damaging cycle that my life was spiraling in. Every day she is in my life, she allows me to see the beautiful person who had been trapped behind the brick and mortar walls for decades of my life. Because of Bridget, for the first time in my life, I had a true understanding of what unconditional love was.

As a sixty year old woman, I am now able to look back and reflect upon all of the twists and turns my long life and eventful has had. If I had the knowledge that I would be here today, snugly cuddled in the embrace of my Gidget, I would surely do it all over again.


	11. Balloons

Balloons

Rating: PG

Synopsis: Franky has just signed the papers releasing her from her parole. She’s officially a free woman. So, why isn’t she celebrating?

A/N: Sorry for the huge gap between updates. Life has a funny way of getting in the way…

* * *

 

Bridget sat at the kitchen counter nervously fidgeting with a stack of files and keying items into her laptop. Every few minutes, she glanced towards the clock on the wall; the quiet _tick-tick_ of the timepiece echoing in her ears.

No longer able to tolerate the metronomic taunting of the clock, Bridget opted to play some soothing music from her laptop. Today was an important day - an important meeting - for Franky. The blonde was both hopeful and apprehensive at the same time. This meeting could change the course of their lives both individually and as a couple.

Minutes later, the psychologist heard the tell tale clicking of the front door opening. She took a deep breath, attempting to quell her fraying nerves. Regardless of the result of the meeting, she had to be there to support her love.

Bridget glanced towards the front door, shutting the lid of her laptop in the process. “How’d it go?”

“It’s official.” Franky shrugged with a feigned smile, stopping mid-step across the room from the older woman. “I’m a free woman.”

“Congratulations, baby.” The blonde stood up from the stool at the counter and closed the distance, her arms capturing the brunette in a lovingly supportive embrace. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks…” The taller woman sighed, grateful that her lover couldn’t look her in the eyes while they were still hugging.

“You’re awfully quiet considering…” Bridget pulled back slightly, delicate fingers brushing down toned arms to lightly intertwine with long olive fingertips. “We should celebrate. How about dinner at your favorite place?”

“I’d rather stay in if you don’t mind.”

“You sure?” Blue orbs captured hazel searching for sincere confirmation.

“Yeah. I just…” Franky nodded slightly, her voice barely a whisper. “I don’t wanna be around anyone else. I just wanna hold ya.”

“Okay.” Bridget pensively conceded, beginning to sense that there was something floating under the surface of her lover’s façade. “If you’re sure that’s all you want to do.”

Franky nodded again, tenderly grasping the smaller woman’s hand and leading her to the couch. The brunette plopped down, an arm draped over the back of the couch in anticipation of the blonde joining her. Bridget pensively smiled as she settled onto the couch, curling into her lover. The younger woman possessively wrapped her arm around the blonde, pulling her in tightly while gently leaning down to place a kiss on the crown of the smaller woman’s head.

“Something’s on your mind…”

“Just thinking…” Franky sighed as she turned her face downwards to nuzzle her lover’s hair, breathing in to enjoy the familiarly comforting scent.

“Dare I ask what about?” Bridget turned her eyes upwards, attempting to capture the brunette’s elusive gaze.

“The day I had my parole board hearing.” The taller woman pushed herself to maintain eye contact with her lover, knowing that her inability to do so was a huge ‘tell’ that the psychologist could effortlessly read into.

“It’s only natural that those memories are surfacing today.” Bridget smiled lightly, grateful that the brunette was putting in the conscious effort to be communicative. The blonde reached up, tanned fingers grazing down an adorably pronounced jawline. “After all, you just had an important meeting with your parole officer.”

“Yeah…” Franky shrugged, inhaling deeply to help quell the nerves fluttering deep in her belly. “I guess.”

“But something tells me that there’s more to it than that.” Bridget gently pushed, knowing that sometimes the younger woman needed a little help to take that leap.

“God…” The brunette cracked an adoring smile, a tiny chuckle escaping from her throat. “Sometimes I wish you couldn’t read me like an open book.”

“No, baby.” The blonde smiled back, lightly shaking her head in disagreement. “No, you don’t.”

“No…” Franky shook her head, mirroring her partner’s actions. She reached forward, gently tucking a stray tendril of hair behind the smaller woman’s ear. “I don’t.”

The smaller woman hand captured Franky’s palm as it moved to cup her cheek. Bridget turned her head slightly, lips feathering a tender kiss on her lover’s pulse point. She gently grasped at olive fingers, moving them from their position on her cheek down to settle onto her lap.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” The blonde clasped both her hands over Franky’s which was resting in her lap, offering what encouragement and support she could.

Franky nodded, knowing that Bridget would allow her the space to get to where she needed to go in her own time. Needing to feel more physical contact, the brunette leaned downwards, resting her head wearily onto the older woman’s lap while curling her legs up onto the couch.

The couple spent many minutes of silence in this position, Bridget tenderly running her fingers through long brunette locks as Franky worked up the courage to express the disconcerting thoughts running through her mind.

“That day…” Franky broke her silence, finally feeling the urge to share the thoughts that had been brewing inside of her. “The day of my parole hearing. I could’ve died.”

“Baby, I know you were nervous.” Bridget glanced down to her lover who was still turned away staring at the wall across the room. Loving fingers continued caressing soft brunette locks. “I saw it written all over your face when you walked into the hearing.”

“It’s not that, Gidge.” The younger woman shook her head lightly, slightly frustrated that the words exiting her mouth weren’t adequately portraying what she needed to express. “I mean, yeah, I was nervous. But I did something really stupid.”

Franky paused once again, unsure of how to string her thoughts together. It was a delicate balance… The desire to express the thoughts in her head while not wanting to upset her lover to the point of making the situation worse.

The brunette inhaled deeply, counted to five, then exhaled. Making no move to face her lover, she opened her mouth praying that the next sentence would come out right. “The night before my hearing. I swallowed two balloons choked full of heroin.”

“You what?” Bridget glanced downwards towards the younger woman questioningly, delicate fingers immediately ceasing their lazy journeys through soft locks.

“I had no other choice.” Franky lay still, making no move to make eye contact with the blonde. Once she started telling this story, she couldn’t stop and looking into Bridget’s eyes would make it too painful to continue.

“It was either that or miss my parole hearing.” The brunette sighed in frustration, her body instantly replaying the whirlwind of emotions that assaulted her life that day. “I saw Kim running out of my cell and I just knew she stashed something in there. I tossed my cell looking for whatever it was and I found a handful of gear hidden in the corner. I tried flushing it but the last two balloons wouldn’t go down the fuckin toilet. I heard the screws coming so I had to stash them up my fuckin vaj. Fletcher told Ferguson that he saw me hiding something in my trousers so The Freak slotted me. I was in there for hours honestly convinced I was going to miss my hearing and that I’d be stuck in that hell hole forever. I managed to find a way to turn my back to the camera in the cell and I swallowed them. I had NO OTHER way to get out. Ferguson wouldn’t release me until I submitted to a cavity search. She even did it herself…”

“Ferguson searched you?” Bridget inquired quietly, attempting to control the gasp that threatened to escape her throat.

Franky nodded, tears beginning to well behind hazel orbs.

“You mean she…”

“Had her fingers in places that _DID NOT_ belong to her.” Franky paused as she shuddered at the memory, her eyes closing as she painfully relived the feel of Ferguson’s fingers violating parts of her body that she should’ve never been allowed to touch.

“Baby, I…”

“Ferguson really wanted to fuck me in every way possible… And she actually did.” Finally feeling the need for connection, Franky pushed herself upright. Blue and hazel instantly met in an impenetrable gaze.  “Soon as I got back to my cell, I had Booms get me her special juice to flush my system. By the time I was called for the hearing, I still hadn’t gotten rid of ‘em.”

“I had no idea.” Bridget empathetically shook her head, fingers reaching forward to delicately brush away errant tears as they fell from deep, soulful eyes.

“I know…” The brunette meekly smiled. Her nerves began to settle, tears subsiding as she felt the unconditional love radiating from the woman sat inches away from her. “I was scared shitless but I tried to keep it together. I wanted my freedom more than anything, even though at the time I wasn’t sure that I deserved it. When I was standing there, in front of everyone, I could feel my guts ripping apart. I thought for sure one of the balloons was gonna burst and I was gonna die in that room.”

“But they didn’t. And you’re here.”

“When I saw you in that room, I knew I had to do _anything_ to survive. I was nervous about what to say to the parole board. I was scared about whether or not I’d shit out the heroin before it killed me. But you being there…” Franky reached forward, taking smaller hands into her own. “I wanted to fight for my freedom. I wanted to fight for our chance to be together.”

“And it is baby. This is our chance. We’re here… finally free to be together without any conditions of your parole. I know your past can be difficult to deal with. But know that it _is_ the past. Look at where you are today. You’ve achieved _so much_ in these past few years, baby. I’m _SO_ proud of you.” The blonde lovingly smiled, beaming with absolute adoration for the woman who held her heart. “I know it may not feel right to you but I do think we should be celebrating.”

“I guess…” The younger woman finally began to crack a genuine Franky Doyle smile. “But no balloons, okay?”

“Agreed.” Bridget chuckled at the brunette’s characteristic sarcasm, relieved that the dark cloud that had settled over her lover was starting to dissipate. “No balloons.”

“Thank you for being there… At my parole hearing, I mean.” Franky reached forward, hands tenderly cupping both sides of Bridget’s face. “I think you’re the reason I’m here today… alive… happy.”

“Baby, you did all the hard work. I just helped you a little along the way.”

“I still couldn’t have done it without you.” Franky smiled, leaning in to place a loving kiss on the blonde’s lips. “How does it feel to kiss a free woman?”

“As wonderful as I knew it would be.”

 


	12. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand**

Synopsis: Bridget takes Franky & Tess to do something neither has done before.

Rating: G

* * *

 

“Are we there yet?” 

“We’re almost there.” Bridget chuckled at Franky’s impatience but she understood the nature of the inquiry. After all, they had been travelling in the car for a little over an hour. 

“Where are we going?” The brunette persisted. For more than half the journey, she had not recognized any of the landmarks whizzing by through the passenger side window. 

“I told you.” The blonde countered, internally enjoying watching the younger woman petulantly squirm in the passenger seat. “It’s a surprise.”

“Can I at least get a clue?” Hazel orbs stared at the woman in the driver’s seat, the younger woman attempting to mimic the most pathetic puppy dog face she could conjure.

“I love you, baby.” The blonde snickered; she was enjoying this game a little too much. “But, you’re worse than your five-year old sister.”

“Yeah, well…” The brunette’s head turned towards the tiny human slumped over in the back seat. She smiled affectionately at the little girl who she’d grown to love with every piece of her heart. “She’s passed out.”

“Perhaps it would be better if you were as well.” The smaller woman’s eyes quickly turned to her lover, a playful glint shining through.

Franky scoffed in feigned offense. “But then who would keep you company while you drive?”

“Well…” Bridget’s attention focused on the road once again as she signaled to turn off the motorway. “Good thing we don’t have to find out because we’re here.”

Franky cocked her head to the side questioningly, eyes gazing through the windshield to see a large sign for _Ballarat Wildlife Park_. “You took us to the zoo?”

“I just thought we could do something fun while we have your sister.” Bridget slowly steered the car into the long driveway which led to the car park. “We can walk around and see all the animals. We even can buy some feed and give it to the wallabies.”

“Tess would like that.” Franky smiled, her stomach fluttering in excitement for her little sister.

“Franky?” A tiny sleep ridden voice emanated from the back seat. “Are we there yet?”

Bridget bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold in the laughter threatening to burst from her belly. Despite the large age gap, the pair of brunettes truly were sisters.

“Yeah, sleepy head.” The older Doyle turned her body in her seat so she could more easily look at her sister. “Gidget brought us to the zoo!”

“The zoo!!!” The little girl instantly awoke, squealing and waving her arms wildly. “I like manimals! Do they have dingos?”

“I dunno, Tess.” Long olive fingers reached towards the back seat to tickle the little girl’s belly. “We’ll find out when we get inside, eh?”  

A few minutes later, Bridget found a parking spot close to the zoo’s entrance. The blonde watched adoringly as Franky enthusiastically bounded out of the front passenger seat to grab the equally excited girl who was impatiently waiting to be freed from the back seat.

“Franky?” Large brown eyes questioned as she was lifted from the car seat and placed onto the bitumen.

“Yeah?” The older Doyle turned towards the little girl, curious as to what the request would be.

“Hold my hand?”

Franky grinned from ear to ear. This was the first time that Tess had volunteered to do this. She and Tess had only had a few long outings together. Every time they were in a public area where cars happened to be rolling by, Franky always had to remind the littler Doyle to hold on to her hand tightly.

“You ready?” The blonde turned to the pair who looked like they were about to jump out of their skins in excitement.

“YES!!” The Doyles answered in unison.

“Let’s go then!” Bridget instantly chuckled sensing that today was going to be a good day.

The trio spent the first hour wandering around the park, getting a sense of where all of the different animal paddocks were and which ones Tess (and Franky…) wanted to come back to so they could spend more time watching the creatures.  Bridget watched adoringly as Franky excitedly took her sister from location to location, pointing out the animals and staring in amazement. With work consuming a lot of their lives lately, it had been a while since the blonde had seen that particular sparkle twinkling in hazel eyes.

Finally, the trio reached the paddock that Bridget was the most excited about. It was a larger enclosed area… much larger than most of the other animal paddocks in the park. Franky and Tess stared in awe as the blonde opened the first of two gates, motioning for them to quickly follow. The trio then continued through the final set of gates which opened into a grassy area with some benches and a few people scattered about.

“Look.” Bridget pointed to a small gathering of furry creatures a few meters away. The blonde smiled as she witnessed the Doyle sisters come to the realization that they were now _INSIDE_ of the paddock with the kangaroos and wallabies. She turned to the smaller girl whose body was absolutely buzzing with excitement. “Why don’t you say ‘hello’?”

“Come on, Franky!!!” The tiny girl grabbed her big sister’s hand and started eagerly tugging her in the direction of the furry creatures.

Franky smiled and shrugged toward Bridget then allowed her little sister to dutifully lead the way. The blonde watched as the pair slowly began following the small herd of wallabies around the paddock. Every time they got within arms-reach, the herd would begin to hop away. The pair had been unsuccessful in ‘saying hello’ so Bridget went to the vendor in the corner and got a paper cup filled with treats for the animals.

After receiving the paper cup from the zoo employee, Bridget walked across the paddock to the pair of brunettes who were absolutely determined to pet at least one wallaby before the day was over.

“Here, Tess.” The blonde showed the paper cup to the little girl who eyed it curiously. “Hold out your hands.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a treat for them.” Bridget smiled as she slowly poured a small amount of animal pellets into each of Tess’ tiny hands. “Why don’t you try saying ‘hello’ again?”

Franky and Bridget watched as Tess approached the group of wallabies, hands outstretched filled with treats for the docile creatures. Tess smiled giddily as the they gently approached her, eager mouths munching away at the food resting in her tiny hands.

“Franky!” Tess giggled in absolute delight. “Come try!!”

“I dunno Tess…” The tall brunette edged forward, careful not to spook the feeding marsupials. Once she reached Tess she crouched down, smiling as she enjoyed the closeness of both her sister and the friendly furry creatures. “I’ve never fed wallabies before. Does it hurt?”

“No! Here…” Tess innocently smiled and scampered back to Bridget to retrieve the paper cup. She darted back to where Franky was waiting and grabbed her hand, sloppily pouring some feed into it. “Hold your hand out.”

Franky tentatively held her hand out, unsure of what was going to happen next. Hazel orbs widened in wonder as a brave wallaby slowly hopped her way. The furry creature held it’s tiny hand out, lightly grabbing onto Franky’s pinky finger before gently placing it’s mouth into her cupped hand to capture some pellets.

The brunette’s grin widened, transforming into a beaming smile that could’ve illuminated the night sky. She turned towards her lover who was watching adoringly close by.

“Oh my god, Gidge! He’s holding my hand! How cute is that!?!?!”

The blonde’s heart instantly melted knowing that both Franky and Tess were sharing a very special ‘first’ together. “I think he likes you.”

Bridget contentedly watched the pair as they continued to pour the contents of the paper cup into their hands so that the wallabies could feed. It was a good fifteen minutes before the Doyle sisters stood up from their squatted positions on the ground and moved back towards the blonde, smiles permanently plastered across matching faces.

“No more food.” Tess wrinkled her nose, wishing for more time with her new furry friends.

“That’s okay. Wouldn’t want to overfeed them anyway.” Franky interjected, scooping her sister up into her arms. “The wallabies would look funny if they got fat… wouldn’t be able to hop anywhere.”

“Baby,” The blonde reached forward, tucking a stray hair behind Tess’ ear while speaking to Franky. “Why don’t you two go to the wash station in the corner and clean Tess’ hands. I’ll meet you outside of the paddock.”

“Okay.” Franky smiled and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips. “We’ll be right out.”

A few minutes later, the trio regrouped outside of the kangaroo and wallaby paddock. Bridget approached the two carrying a small plastic bag filled with what looked like oversized colorful cotton balls.

“I got something for you, Tess.” The blonde beamed as the little girl eagerly reached for the small plastic bag, already knowing the delicious treat that it contained.

“What’s that?” Franky crinkled her brows together, never having seen colorful puffs of cotton presented in such a fashion. 

“Fairy floss.” Bridget turned to her lover, attempting to mask the fact that her stomach was internally dropping.  It hurt realizing just how much of a childhood Franky was deprived of. “You’ve never had it?”

“Nuh uh… What’s it taste like?”

“Tess, darling, will you share with your sister?” The older woman grinned as Tess happily skipped towards her sister, the top of the bag wide open and waiting for Franky to dive in. “I know I’m going to regret this later when you two are running around this place on a sugar high.”

“Oooh… that’s good! Thanks, Gidge!” The brunette savored the delicate sweetness as it melted slowly in her mouth. “Tess, can you say thank you to Gidget?”

“Thank you, Gidget!”

The trio spent the rest of the afternoon meandering around the zoo. They enthusiastically revisited all of the animals that initially piqued Tess and Franky’s interests. Bridget even managed to surprise the sisters a few more times by taking them to photo ops with a koala, a wombat, and a sweet dingo named Ernie who behaved just like a domesticated dog. He even said hello to Tess by ‘kissing’ her on the cheek!

Hours later, they wandered back towards the entrance of the park, ready to begin their journey home. As they rounded the corner to the exit, Tess eyed a paddock where kangaroos were lounging in the shade. One puppy dog look to both women, and the little girl was allowed a few minutes to say ‘goodbye’ to her new friends.

“Thanks, Gidge.” Franky smiled as the pair dutifully observed the littlest Doyle from a short distance. “You’re so good to Tess… giving her a day full of firsts. I can tell she had a lot of fun.”

“I can tell you did too.” The blonde smiled, gently nudging the taller woman’s arm with her elbow. “You know, when I planned this, I wanted to do something for both you and your sister. Today was full of firsts for you too.”

“Yeah…” Franky smiled bitter-sweetly. “It was.”

“Did you have fun?”

“One of the best days of my life.” Franky reached down to intertwine her fingers with Bridget’s, bringing their joined hands to her lips to place butterfly kisses on each of the blonde’s knuckles. “You’re so good to both of us… Thank you.”

“Gidget?”

The blonde lovingly glanced down at Tess who had scampered back from the kangaroos; tiny fingers tugging at the hem of Bridget’s shirt. “Yes, darling?”

“Hold my hand?” Tess smiled toothily, holding out a tiny palm for Bridget to grasp onto.

Bridget’s heart instantly melted. This was the first time that Tess had initiated affectionate contact between them. The blonde proudly held her hand out which the little girl eagerly clasped into her own.

Franky smiled adoringly at the pair and placed a tender kiss on Bridget’s lips. The day was filled with so many firsts and so many positive experiences. What she just witnessed between Tess and Bridget was simply icing on the cake.

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

 

A/N: I’ve never been to Ballarat Wildlife park but I’ve been lucky enough to have visited a few other zoos/wildlife parks in Australia. So, please forgive any inconsistencies to the real-life location! Factoid - Ernie the dingo is a real animal I had the pleasure of meeting 5 years ago. This is my ode to him… lol. And if you’ve never fed a wallaby, try to do so at least once in your lifetime! It’s fun. Thanks for reading.


	13. In Times of Need

In Times of Need

Synopsis: Bridget is hurt while working in Wentworth.

Rating: PG (for language)

* * *

 

_Pain… Searing pain. Debilitating agony. Flashes of light... Bright, blinding, disorienting. Echoes… screams… Voices emanating from every direction. Hovering from above. Arms… Strong arms surrounding, lifting, carrying._

_“Franky…”_

_Blackness…_

* * *

Dark rubber soles of standard issue uniform boots squeaked unceremoniously as their owner navigated his way through the sterile halls of The Royal Melbourne Hospital. It had been a little over a day since the attack. A little over a day since a woman who was in the right place at the wrong time nearly bled-out laying sprawled across the foot of H block’s stairwell.

The muscular officer rounded the corner, reaching the suite that the nurse at the front desk told him to go to. He instantly stopped just inside of the darkened room, eyes fixated on a young brunette woman who had her back to the doorway. The unfamiliar woman sat vigilantly by the blonde’s side, fingers clasping desperately onto the injured woman’s hand. She was leaning towards the blonde’s ear, lips quietly uttering words that he could not discern. A prayer perhaps? Words of love? Of pleading?

It was quite obvious to the officer that whoever this woman was loved Bridget Westfall quite deeply. It was the same love he once felt for a woman long gone. He could see his past self in the brunette - a man who begged whatever powers that be who would listen to bring the love of his life back to him. For a moment, he smiled bitter-sweetly, thinking that it was quite nice that the psychologist had someone who obviously loved her very deeply.

Feeling like he was imposing on someone else’s territory, the guard began to step backwards out of the room to give the couple the privacy that they deserved. He cringed as his back clumsily hit the door frame causing a small raucous that would definitely alert the woman in the room to his presence.  

“Oh shit… I’m sorry, Miss.” He cringed again, embarrassed at his use of crass language around an unfamiliar woman. “I’ll um… I’ll come back later.”

The brunette finally glanced towards the doorway, a pair of eyes sharing an awkward moment of recognition.

“Mr. Jackson…”

“Franky…”

“I uh…” Will’s words stumbled, his brain still trying to process what had just been revealed in front of him. “I just wanted to swing by to see how Miss Westfall is doing. And um… bring her these.”

The guard faltered, finally presenting the small bouquet of flowers towards his former inmate. He smiled delicately hoping that the offering would help to break the proverbial ice.

“Thanks.” Franky returned what miniscule smile she could conjure. Despite the awkwardness of the moment, she truly appreciated the gesture. “She’ll like them.”

“Has she woken up?” Will stepped further into the room towards the bed where the unconscious psychologist lay. His stomach dropped as he gazed around at the myriad of machines and wires that were attached to a woman who suddenly looked even smaller than she already was.

“Not yet.” The brunette frowned and sniffed, fingers annoyingly swiping away at the snot beginning to drip from her nose.

“Well… You know what the docs say.” The guard took a step forward, placing a reassuring hand on Franky’s shoulder. “Sometimes it just takes time.”

“Yeah…“ Franky nodded lightly, appreciating the more sensitive side of Will Jackson that rarely appeared within Wentworth’s walls. “I keep telling myself that.”

“Listen… I uh… I found her after the attack.” Will took a small step back, once again taking in the sight of the injured woman lying in the hospital bed. “I thought I heard her say your name before she passed out. But I wasn’t sure. I… um… I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Oh…” Franky simply stated, her swirling mind unable to articulate any other words.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” He stepped forward and dropped the volume of his voice so no one in the vicinity could hear, an unconscious habit that he developed during his years of working in corrections. “How’d you know? You’re not listed as her emergency contact.”

“I know... Ms. Bennet called me.” Franky quickly gazed at the blonde laying before her before reconnecting with the man who stood next to her. “She’s um… she’s known for a while.”

“Oh…” Will responded briefly, his mind once again putting more of the puzzle pieces together. His mind formulating what implications could happen if any of these details were revealed to certain people…  To certain authorities.

“Yeah…” Franky quietly surrendered, realizing just how many details of her ‘forbidden’ relationship with Bridget had been disclosed in the past few minutes. The flood gates have been opened and her only choice was to swim desperately with the current.

“Well for what it’s worth… You seem like you’re good for each other. I guess I’ve suspected for a while. Didn’t want to open that Pandora’s box, you know?” Will chuckled ironically at the odd situation he once again found himself in. “Anyway, don’t worry. I won’t say anything. It’s… uh… It’s none of my business.”

“Thanks, Mr. Jackson.” Franky breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that her former guard has once again proven himself to be a decent person. “We appreciate it.”

“Please… its Will.” The unlikely pair shared an acknowledging glance. “Anyway… I just wanted to drop these off. Please let her know I wish her well. Take care of her, okay?”

Will watched sympathetically as Franky fought to produce a smile as she nodded, tears pooling behind stubborn yet terrified eyes. He returned a supportive smile, gently placing the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table before quietly making his way out of the room.

Franky exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Her eyes focused on the unconscious body that lay before her, hazel orbs travelling to the olive and tanned fingers that were tightly intertwined. 

Suddenly, the brunette felt a twitch. Delicate fingers began to gently squeeze her own. A small groan emanated from a waking body.

“Baby?” Bridget slowly faded into consciousness. Her voice gravelly and small as she fought to force air and sound past her raspy vocal chords.

Franky quickly stood, lightning fast palms cupping sallow cheeks as lips descended to graze over the injured woman’s. The younger woman’s frenzied lips then moved to lay delicate kisses on each cheek, on a nose, on a cool temple before pulling away slightly to rest her forehead against her lover’s.

“Bridget Westfall,” the brunette broke the silence. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

“You used my real name…” The blonde attempted to crack a smile to lighten her lover’s mood. “Must be serious.”

“Broken ribs… A black eye… a shiv to the gut.” Franky sniffed, attempting to mask the tears that were beginning to slowly spill from the corners of her eyes. She sat back onto the edge of her chair, anxious fingers intertwining with the smaller woman’s once again. “I’d say that’s pretty fuckin serious.”

“But I’m alive.”

“Yes...” Franky silently cursed the fact that her voice cracked, all attempts at controlling the emotions raging through her body betraying her.

The fog in Bridget’s mind began to clear and her eyes finally focused, gaze zeroing in on her lover’s pained face. She willed her aching limbs to cooperate as she raised her arm, fingers moving to gently cup the brunette’s face to wipe away errant tears. She admired how Franky was trying to be so strong when she was obviously panicking inside.

Franky sniffled, her heart instantly melting at the blonde’s instinctual urge to be strong for her despite the fact that in this situation it should be the other way around. The brunette’s palm travelled upwards, cupping the smaller hand that was still resting on her cheek.

“Thank god.” Franky turned her head slightly, lips placing a tender kiss onto the smaller woman’s pulse point.

The blonde finally formed a small smile, dry lips straining under the movement. Franky instantly sensed the pain that her lover was feeling so she quickly placed Bridget’s palm back on the bed and maneuvered over to the bedside table where there was a pitcher of water. The blonde’s eyes followed as Franky hastily poured, grabbed the small plastic cup, then returned to her seat beside the bed.  

“Flowers?” Bridget inquired, noting the small bouquet that was resting next to the water pitcher.

“Oh.. um…” The brunette sniffled once again, the tears finally beginning to subside at the change of subject. She lifted the cup to Bridget’s lips, tilting so the smaller woman could swallow a small amount of liquid. “Will Jackson was just here. Brought those for you.”

“Oh…” The older woman licked her lips, grateful for the cooling hydration of the liquid. “So… he knows?”

“He knows.” Franky’s eyes met Bridget’s, both knowing that there were deep concerns about anyone in corrections or law discovering the true nature of their relationship. There was still one more year left on Franky’s parole. After all they had been through, the brunette would move heaven and earth to ensure that this last year would be an uneventful one.

“He’s good?” Blue orbs locked onto hazel, searching hopefully for confirmation and truth.

“Yeah.” The younger woman nodded reassuringly, knowing in her gut that Will Jackson would honor his promise to not say a word. “He’s good.”

“Good.” Bridget closed her tired eyes and sighed deeply, grateful knowing that at least one battle was won for the day.

“Rest, Gidget.” Franky whispered as she leaned out of the chair she had been perched in and gingerly settled herself into the bed next to the blonde. Long arms and legs navigated around tender skin, stitches, and wires to gently drape around the smaller woman. A nose nuzzled its way into its favorite place in the crook of Bridget’s neck.

“I love you.”

The pair quickly drifted off to sleep together in this uncomfortable yet comforting position. Both Franky and Bridget rested well that night knowing that there were decent human beings in the world… Those who would step up to the plate in times of need. Those they could trust to keep a secret when it is absolutely necessary to do so.


	14. I Crave You

**I Crave You**

Synopsis: Franky and Bridget reunite after she’s pardoned from Mike Pennisi’s murder

Rated: M (Smut ahead. Please skip if this isn’t your thing)

A/N: Inspired by Dia Frampton’s song “I Crave You”.

* * *

_“I crave you_   
_Feel you everywhere I go_   
_I crave you_   
_You were always on my mind_   
_I crave you_   
_I can feel it in my bones_   
_I crave you._   
_Crash your body into mine_

_I crave you._   
_Heart over mind over matter_   
_I crave you.”_

* * *

She’s done this before. Done this walk on a day much like today. Step after step, her body moved further and further away from confining concrete and metal. Each stride brought her closer and closer to a life that was wrongfully ripped from her hands. A life that Franky Doyle finally whole heartedly believed belonged to her.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her stomach twisting in apprehension. As much as Franky wanted to immediately see the woman she loved, she wasn’t sure if that was the ‘right’ thing to do. She wasn’t sure if Bridget would automatically allow her back into her life. Not after all of the agony Franky had put her through.

The brunette’s feet continued propelling her forward towards the main road. As much as Franky hated to admit it, her heart broke into pieces upon walking into an empty car park. No familiar car or blonde anywhere in sight. She had no other choice. As demoralizing as it was, she would have to do the proverbial walk of shame to the nearest bus stop which was a few kilometers away.

Exiting the car park, Franky turned left onto the main road. Eyes widened in surprise as she saw a car quickly pull into the spot where she used to wait to pick up her lover after a long day at work. Hazel eyes followed as the driver’s side door swung open, a familiar blonde stepping out of the vehicle.

Sapphire and hazel orbs immediately locked, pensive smiles slowly creeping onto both women’s faces. Stomachs swirled with mixed emotions filled with apprehension, anger, and pure excitement over seeing each other again.

Bridget held her arms out, signaling for the brunette to cross the street. Franky immediately acquiesced. Long legs strode quickly across the road. Arms immediately embraced the smaller woman, hanging on as if her life depended on it.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Bridget whispered, arms squeezing firmly around the brunette’s waist. She buried her face deeply into Franky’s neck, nose inhaling slowly to savor the familiar and comforting scent.

Franky’s hands travelled to cup the blonde’s face. The tall brunette pulled away slightly, just enough to take in the image of her lover before diving in to meet soft lips. The pair kissed deeply, bodies quickly melding into the two puzzle pieces that they knew fit perfectly together.

“Take me home.”  Franky whispered her yearning request, eyes closed as foreheads and noses gently pressed together. 

Bridget silently nodded, unwinding her arms from around the brunette’s body. The silence continued as the pair settled into the car, driving forty-five minutes back to the home which was once their blissfully shared sanctuary. Forty-five minutes slowly passed where the only form of communication was an occasional brush of a fingertip or fleeting glance across the car.

After finally pulling into the driveway, they wordlessly entered the house. As soon as the front door closed Franky took Bridget by the hand, gently leading her towards the bedroom. Once inside, the pair instantly embraced. Arms and lips crashed together in a powerful whirlwind of unbridled force and passion.

“I’ve missed you…” Bridget sighed between kisses, lungs gasping for much needed air. “I never stopped thinking about you.”

“Me too.” Franky murmured, body and soul drowning in the overwhelming sensation of once again being so intimately close to her lover.

“I need you.” The older woman moaned as a strong hand grazed across her clothed breast, fingers pinching an already puckered nipple.

“Show me.” The brunette pulled away slightly. Olive hands grasped tightly onto the blonde’s biceps, hazel intensely locking onto ocean blue in a fiercely passionate challenge. 

Feeling the feral beast rise from within her belly, Bridget lunged forward. Lips crashed as tanned fingers began to quickly tear away each layer of the younger woman’s clothing. The brunette gasped at the older woman’s sudden and uncharacteristic force, olive fingers swiftly responding to strip layers of fabric off of her lover’s small frame.

Within seconds both women had exposed each other bare, articles of clothing tossed haphazardly around the master bedroom. Lips collided once again, both women gasping in wanton delight as deliciously naked bodies met inch by inch. Bridget grew bold, unexpectedly grabbing Franky’s hand and shoving it between her legs so the brunette could feel the abundant wetness that had pooled between her legs.

“I crave you.”

Franky moaned at the sensation of her suddenly drenched fingers. She quickly complied to her lover’s wishes; moving her fingers through the wetness, paying close attention to the swollen bundle of nerves. What tiny thread of sweetness and nostalgia that had existed in the moments before quickly became rough and heated. Both women beginning to physically release the anger and frustration over everything that had happened over the past few months.

“Fuck!” Bridget’s head threw back as she hissed in arousal, her body beginning to thrum with pleasure as her lover’s fingertips boldly explored her soaked folds.

Franky attached her lips to Bridget’s pulse point, licking and sucking until a deep purple bruise began to form.  She roughly backed Bridget towards the bed, quickly pushing her down and landing on top of her as soon as they reached it.

Bridget attempted to turn the tables but Franky’s hand was too quick. The brunette grabbed exploring fingers and held them forcefully above the smaller woman’s head, her other hand continuing its attack on the Bridget’s wetness. Franky became even more quick and forceful with her fingers. She pounded rapidly, using her thigh to help apply more pressure against Bridget’s inner and outer nerve endings.

The blonde moaned deeply as her hips thrashed in passionate agony, every nerve in her body set aflame. She finally managed to break her hands free, digits moving to pull at Franky’s hair then scratch down an olive back leaving marks that would last for days.

Bridget’s hand continued downwards, finally finding Franky’s wetness. She quickly dove in three fingers deep without warning, the brunette hissing immediately in both pain and arousal. The pair thrashed wildly, complete uncontrolled pleasure and pain quickly hurtling both women over the edge together.

The pair collapsed into an exhausted heap on the bed, bodies heaving and gasping for breath after the hasty exertion. Side by side, arms and legs grasped tightly around trembling bodies; both women gradually coming to the realization that rivers of tears had been streaming from both hazel and blue orbs.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” Franky whispered, pleadingly gazing into watery eyes.

Bridget lightly shook her head, fingers traveling to lovingly wipe the tears away from Franky’s adorably pronounced cheek.

 “Never.”


	15. Nature vs Nurture

**Nature vs Nurture**

Synopsis: The beginning of Franky & Bridget’s journey of having a child together.

Rated: G 

* * *

Franky squinted, fingers rubbing over tired eyes. She had been staring at the same stack of files for the last hour, each folder of information becoming less and less appealing. She sighed, shoulders sagging under the weight of exhaustion. Why was it that the only time she had to look at these important files was late at night after a long day at Legal Relief?

“You alright?”

“Yeah…” The brunette exhaled the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, shoulders beginning to relax under the comforting feel of familiar fingertips grazing across bare skin. A pensive smile crept across her lips as her lover leaned in to kiss her cheek before setting a full glass of red wine in front of her. “Just a little overwhelmed.”

“This one looks promising…” Bridget picked up the open file resting in front of the younger woman, an arm gently draping around her lover. “Master’s degree in science, likes to hike and surf.”

“His baby picture makes him look like an oompa loompa.” The brunette took the file from the smaller woman’s hands, flipping to the front page which contained a few childhood snapshots. “I want our kid to look like both of us… not a character from some bizarre kid’s film from the 1970s.”

“Add it to the reject pile…” The blonde shrugged, grasping the offending file and tossing it onto the growing stack of paperwork on the countertop.

“God… Who knew that picking a sperm donor would be so stressful.” The taller woman reached for the proffered glass of wine and took a long, luxurious gulp. “Almost makes me wish you could just knock me up.”

“Baby,” Bridget sat sideways on the kitchen barstool facing her lover, hand reaching to take a long sip from the same glass that Franky had just set back onto the countertop. “If that were the case, we probably would’ve fallen pregnant long ago.”

“Yeah…” The brunette exhaled, head lightly shaking at the irony. “It’s probably better that way.”

“How do you mean?” The blonde’s head tilted sideways. Ocean eyes scanned her lover, her psychologist instincts sensing that there was something important floating just below the surface.

“I’m stubborn, I have a temper…” Franky turned on her barstool to face the older woman, hazel orbs searching for reassurance. “I don’t want our kid to be a Doyle. I want her to be a Westfall.”

“Franky,” Bridget’s palm reached forward, gentle fingers lovingly caressing the brunette’s cheek. “You’re intelligent, strong, passionate, loyal… All of those are wonderful traits to pass on to a child.”

“I just have such a shitty family history.” The taller woman shook her head in disagreement. “I mean… How much of that was genetic? I don’t want to risk passing that on to our child.”

“Yes baby, your family life growing up definitely left something to be desired. But look at where you are today.” The blonde grasped her lover’s hands, thumbs rubbing gentle circles over delicate flesh. “All of the obstacles you’ve overcome. You’re tenacious, driven, loving. That’s part of your genetic makeup too.”

“Gidge, I’m truly glad you think all these things about me.” The brunette’s fingers clasped onto Bridget’s firmly, hazel confidently locking onto blue. “But it still doesn’t change my mind.”

“Is this truly that important to you?” Bridget asked genuinely, needing reassurance that Franky’s decision had already been well thought out.

“Yes.” Franky nodded, voice unwavering. “It is.”

“Baby,” The blonde softened, knowing deep down that Franky had taken the time to reflect on this important decision. “I would be beyond honored to carry your child. But you know the doctor said that the chances of me falling pregnant are much lower than yours. Not to mention that if I do, it would be a high-risk pregnancy because of my age.”

“I know… We talked about me carrying our child. That’s why I’ve been doing some research.” Franky reached across the counter to grab a crumpled pamphlet that had been pushed aside and presented it to the blonde. “We can use your eggs but I can be the one barefoot and pregnant. It’s like surrogacy but better because, you know, we’re actually together. You provide the eggs, I provide the oven.”

“Okay,” Bridget smiled and chuckled at the brunette’s choice of phrasing. “I provide the eggs, and you provide the oven. But I still want our child to resemble both of us. That’s very important to me.”

“How about this one?” Once again, the brunette reached across the counter, this time grabbing then presenting a file folder that had been buried under a stack of papers. “Graduated uni with honors with a degree in writing. Hobbies include swimming, reading, and cooking. Squeaky clean medical history. 6’ tall Australian male, brown hair, blue eyes… even kinda has my chin.”

“His baby picture is adorable.” Bridget stared at the small childhood photo, heart beginning to melt at the thought that they were one step closer to bringing this dream to fruition. “You’ve been saving this until we had ‘the talk’, haven’t you?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that the aforementioned statement is true.” Franky snaked her arms around Bridget, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on soft lips. “So… Did we find our donor?”

Bridget smiled and nodded her head knowing that Franky’s question implied more than just the donor. After weeks of staring at paperwork and visiting multiple fertility doctors, they finally had their game plan put together for the most important adventure of their shared lives.

“We found our donor.”


	16. Trick or Treat

**Trick or Treat**

Synopsis: Franky & Bridget come home from a Halloween event. SMUT. Please skip if this isn’t your thing.

Rated: M

A/N: It may be the beginning of October, but it’s still the season for Halloween!

* * *

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Gidge.” Franky gazed at her blonde lover as she unlocked and opened the front door to their shared home. “You look _really_ sexy but you smell like that fuckin’ place.”

The brunette’s eyes traversed from head to toe as the smaller woman sauntered past her into the foyer, hazel orbs relishing in the sight of Bridget Westfall fully clad in an eerily familiar form-fitting teal outfit. An outfit that was undoubtedly washed with an all too familiar detergent in an all too familiar laundry room. 

“I had Vera sneak the gear out for me…” The blonde teasingly disclosed, enjoying the sensation of the younger woman’s eyes focused solely on her body. As Bridget entered the living room she turned towards her lover who had stalled at the doorway in complete captivation, thin lips upturning into a playful grin. “She owed me a favor.”

“Oh yeah?” Hazel eyes twinkled as long legs slowly stalked forward towards the gorgeous woman poised expectantly in the living room. The taller woman stopped a meter from her lover, both women feeling a small spark of electricity jump between them as the distance lessened.

“Yeah.” Bridget eyed Franky, enjoying the sight of her lover dressed in a slim fitting above-the-knee black skirt and a sheer button down blouse - much like she would wear as the prison psychiatrist on days when Franky made her feel utterly sexy. The brunette had gone all out, exchanging her trademark smoky makeup for simple flesh toned lipstick and arranging her luscious locks into a perfectly coiffed French twist.

Two weeks ago, Franky had told Bridget about a ‘small’ Halloween gathering that Legal Relief was throwing for its employees. It was meant to be a simple evening event – some finger food, some wine. It wasn’t until two days before the event that the brunette discovered that costumes were ‘required’. Not having much of an opportunity to put together something more creative, the couple settled on doing something simple. When Bridget suggested they come dressed as each other, Franky had NO idea what the blonde had hiding up her sleeve.

Needless to say, it had been an unpredictably pleasant surprise… For BOTH women.

“Well,” The brunette inched forward, hazel eyes as focused as laser beams onto ocean blue. “If you were an inmate at Wentworth and I was the prison psychologist, I would SO break all of the rules and fuck you senseless.”

“Oh yeah?” The older woman smirked, relishing in the opportunity to engage in some reversal (okay… maybe fantasy) role play. “Why don’t you show me... Doc?”

“I’m not a doctor…” Franky grinned, quickly catching onto the game, more than eager to play along. “I’m a psychologist.”

“And I’m a reformed individual with one thing on my mind.” The blonde declared as she slinked forward, shamelessly closing the distance between her and her lover.

“Inmates?” The taller woman asked in feigned innocence. Her heart skipped a beat, body already strumming in anticipation.

“You.” Bridget reached forward to caress the younger woman’s cheek. She boldly traced the brunette’s lower lip with her thumb, mirroring the movements Franky did years ago in the library that nearly caused Bridget to give into her innermost desires.

“I can’t do this…” The taller gasped as her eyes fluttered closed, every inch of her body fighting the urge to give into her carnal cravings. 

“I know…” The older woman whispered into Franky’s ear, mind racing back to years past when the roles had been reversed. It felt utterly delicious to be on the other side of the playing field.

“Not here.” Franky sighed, easily slipping into the role of the pursued. Her stomach quivered in delicious anticipation, not knowing how far she and her lover were going to take this game.

Suddenly Bridget lunged forward, yearning lips instantly changing the narrative of the past. The pair indulged themselves, lips devouring ravenous lips. Hands eagerly traversed over the curves and valleys of bodies that were already thrumming with wanton lust.

“Not yet.” Franky gasped and slightly pulled away, an impatient hand travelling a little too close to sensitive flesh. Hazel orbs penetrated blue, challenging the blonde to further the tantalizing game they were playing.

“Maybe you should punish me.” The blonde countered, pulling away slightly. She stalked around the younger woman, body remaining well within Franky’s personal space. “I hear assaulting a staff member is a slot-able offense.”

“Good thing I’m not an officer then...” The brunette turned her head slightly. Eyes followed the smaller woman as she sauntered around her, no doubt sizing up her chosen prey.

“I’ve been staring at your ass in that tight skirt all night.” Bridget continued her circle around the brunette ending immediately behind her. Delicate hands caressed then squeezed tender globes of flesh as she leaned in to murmur into Franky’s ear. “Left NOTHING to the imagination.”

“Maybe I did that on purpose.” Franky’s head tilted sideways, breath leaving her body as predatory lips began their gentle assault on her pulse point. “Maybe I WANTED you to notice me.” 

Franky’s breath suddenly left her body as toned arms unexpectedly pushed her forward, long body landing flush against the living room wall. The blonde predatorily smiled, enjoying the feel of her lover’s body crushed between her and the wall. Small hands moved forward, sneaking under the sheer fabric of Franky’s blouse. Fingertips lazily dragged across sensitive flesh, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“What are you doing?” The brunette gasped as fervent fingers moved to cup her ample breasts.

“This is all I wanted...” Bridget’s heart raced with excitement as she felt herself dissolve into the predatory role that she had been playing. Her hands continued their eager assault on delicate flesh as she rasped into the crook of the brunette’s neck. “That day in the library. To push you up against the bookshelves and have my way with you.”

Unable to quell her desire to regain control, Franky turned away from the wall to face her lover. Strong hands grasped the smaller woman’s as she paused the tantalizing ministrations and made a challenge for dominance.

“Show me.”

Hands still willingly captured, Bridget leaned forward and kissed Franky deeply. Tongues battled for dominance as bodies crushed together. Seconds later, blonde felt the grip on her hands begin to release, her bold ministrations finally distracting the brunette. She graciously took this opportunity to continue her assault on Franky’s delicate flesh. Delicate fingers flew to unbutton the snaps of the brunette’s sheer blouse, exposing the expanse of Franky’s well-toned torso. Strong fingers countered quickly and enthusiastically by quickly stripping the blonde of her teal hoodie.

Bridget smiled in victory as lips travelled down inked flesh from Franky’s neck, across her full breasts, then finally downward to lay a gentle lick across the divot of her navel. Sensual blue eyes met hazel as the blonde kneeled before her lover, hands tracing up long thighs to push up Franky’s form fitting skirt.

“Fuck…” Bridget gasped and gazed upwards, eyes twinkling in surprise at her unexpected discovery. “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

Franky smiled back in silent victory as her hand reached down to lovingly graze through short blonde locks. Bridget willingly broke character and giggled in amusement. She turned her head slightly and kissed the brunette’s palm, silently admitting that her lover had managed to one-up her at her own game.

Suddenly, the demeanor in the blonde’s eyes changed. Ocean blue immediately dilating as lips leaned forward to place a reverent kiss at the top of the brunette’s thighs. Franky gasped at the tantalizing sensation, hand travelling once again to bury itself into soft blonde locks. Bridget’s tongue darted out, teasingly tracing lines close to where Franky needed her most.

“Fuck… Gidge.”

Franky couldn’t help but take her own moment to break character, her lover’s ministrations almost becoming too intense to handle. The brunette moaned as thin lips descended onto her pulsing bundle of nerves, tongue darting in and out to explore her abundant wetness.

Bridget moaned in return, thoroughly enjoying the unique taste of her younger lover. Her hands travelled around Franky’s hips, fingers cupping the firm globes of the brunette’s ass pulling her lover closer to her talented tongue. Bridget’s tongue darted out, brushing the length of Franky’s slit causing the brunette’s breathing to become more erratic. A long leg draped over Bridget’s shoulder in response, offering the blonde better access to where Franky needed her most.

Bridget’s tongue continued its skilled attack, becoming ridged as it entered the brunette’s most intimate flesh. Franky’s hips thrashed as her lover’s mouth enthusiastically explored every millimeter of her heated flesh, her body quickly climbing higher and higher to its point of release. Sensing how close her lover was to the edge, Bridget’s lips moved to relentlessly lick then suck an engorged bundle of nerves.

Franky’s eyes flew shut as her world exploded. Nerve endings fired rapidly as she rode Bridget’s mouth through wave upon wave of unbridled pleasure. As the spasms began to reside, the blonde snaked her way up the brunette’s limp body, kissing every inch of heated flesh. Franky smiled and savored the tender moment as the weight of her body leaned against the wall in recovery.

“Would you have really done it?” Franky murmured, the breath still slowly returning to her spent body.

“What?” Bridget inquired softly, lips continuing their journey peppering gentle kisses across a defined jawline.

“Kissed me in the library.”

Bridget pulled back slightly to gaze into pools of hazel, hands gently cupping the sides of the brunette’s face. “There’s a lot of things I would have done if I knew there wouldn’t have been any consequences.”

“I would have kissed you.” The younger woman whispered her admission, forehead and nose leaning in to rest against her lover’s.

Bridget smiled, placing a loving kiss onto Franky’s lips.

“I would have kissed you too.”


	17. Not the Same Thing

**Not the Same Thing**

Synopsis: Franky reveals an unlikely fear.

Rated: G

* * *

“Here we go… One, two, three.” Franky gently inserted the syringe into Bridget’s flesh, leaning down to pepper a kiss on the spot as soon as the needle was extricated from the soft skin of the smaller woman’s hip. “Was that okay?”

“Barely felt it.” The blonde smiled, enjoying the affectionate caresses of her lover. “Okay, baby. Your turn.”

“I didn’t realize Reciprocal IVF meant that we had to reciprocate giving each other shots.” The younger woman griped as she perched herself on the bathroom counter. “And don’t you find it ironic that both of us had to take birth control for the last few months just so I could get knocked up?”

“The doctor said that both of our bodies need to be synced and ready for the procedures.” The blonde smirked as she disposed of the used sharp and began to prepare a fresh syringe for Franky’s injection.

“Right…” Franky’s eyes widened as the older woman inserted the needle into the vial of clear liquid, cringing slightly as she measured the appropriate amount. “But why do I have to get hormones with a needle? Isn’t there a pill or something I can take?”

“The doctor gave us that option, remember?” Blue eyes twinkled in amusement as Bridget glanced towards the brunette, hands still busy preparing Franky’s injection. “But he also said that the injections traditionally have a higher success rate. Which is why YOU chose to do it this way.”

“I think I’m regretting that decision…” Franky muttered under her breath as the blonde quickly exited the bathroom to place their respective vials of hormones into the refrigerator.

“So…” Bridget declared brightly as she re-entered the bathroom with syringe ready in hand, head nodding towards the soft curves of her lover’s ass. “Which cheek?”

Franky glanced at the syringe and hopped off the bathroom counter, instinctually moving away. “How about neither.”

“Baby…” The blonde’s eyebrows raised in amused realization. “Are you afraid of needles?”

“No…” The younger woman shook her head vehemently, avoiding eye contact with sapphire orbs in an attempt to protect her pride. “Of course not.”

“You know I can tell when you’re lying to me.” Bridget lovingly chuckled, lowering the needle to her side as she slowly proceeded into the bathroom. Tender fingertips reached forward, delicately tracing the skillfully inked lines across her lover’s bicep. “But what about all of your beautiful tattoos? You had no problem getting those done.”

“Totally different.” Franky sighed, guard dropping slightly as she savored the sensation of the trail of goosebumps that well-manicured nails left against her skin.

“Your tattoo artist uses a needle, doesn’t she?” The older woman smiled, gently coaxing her lover into a sense of comfort.

“SO not the same thing.”

“Okay, baby. How about this. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath.” Bridget squeezed her lover’s hand and waited patiently until she complied. Once Franky’s eyes closed, the blonde slowly moved around to stand behind the taller woman. Bridget then snaked a toned arm around Franky’s waist, a gentle palm resting softly on the lower part of the younger woman’s abdomen. “Think about that little baby girl that will be growing in your belly. Think about how much we already love her and can’t wait for her to arrive.”

“A mini-Gidget.” Franky immediately smiled at the thought of their child, body relaxing under the tender caresses of her lover. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“At the count of three, I’m going to inject you. Alright?” Bridget paused momentarily, waiting for the brunette to nod her acknowledgment. Her hand then traced downwards, deft fingers unbuttoning the fly on Franky’s jeans and then moving to push down slightly to expose the top part of the brunette’s right ass cheek.

“One…”

Bridget whispered in Franky’s ear and positioned the syringe quietly, the needle slipping into the taller woman’s skin virtually unnoticed.

“Two…”

Bridget pushed on the plunger delivering the necessary dosage of hormones into Franky’s flesh. As soon as the plunger was fully depressed, the blonde quickly removed the needle and quietly placed it on the bathroom counter.

“Three…”

Bridget smiled and knelt down, kissing then gently caressing the spot where she just gave Franky the shot.

“Okay,” Franky opened her eyes and inhaled deeply once more, every part of her body prepping for the nerve-wracking injection. “I’m ready.”

“Good…” Bridget stood, smiling in victory. “Because you’re already done.”

“But I didn’t feel anything.” Franky turned to face her lover, eyes filled with surprised wonder.

“I know.” The blonde smirked proudly. She draped her arms around the brunette’s neck, forehead and nose gently resting against her lover’s. “I’m sneaky like that.”

“If you keep doing it that way, I just may get over this fear.” Franky snaked her arms around the smaller woman’s waist, bodies gently swaying in harmony.

“Oh, so she finally admits it.” Bridget affectionately teased, lips gently pecking the other woman’s.

“I swear…” The taller woman smiled, enjoying the playful teasing. “If you tell anyone.”

The blonde couldn’t help but return the smile, heart filling with unconditional affection for the love of her life and soon to be mother of her child.

“My lips are sealed.”


	18. Important Questions

**Important Questions**

**Synopsis:** Franky practices an important speech

* * *

 

Franky stealthily opened the door to her shared home and checked to make sure that the coast was clear. Bridget’s car wasn’t parked in the driveway - more than enough proof that the blonde had not yet returned home from her day at work. Nevertheless, Franky still felt as if there were a ticking time bomb in her pocket… One that needed to be diffused before her lover returned home.

The brunette sighed in relief, quickly striding towards the master bedroom to look for a place to cleverly hide the cargo riding inside of her jacket pocket. She spent a few moments gazing and pacing around the room hoping to find a spot that Bridget wouldn’t be likely to look. 

Franky sighed in defeat and plopped down to sit on the edge of the mattress, chuckling at the absurdity of it all. She had quite the knack for finding hiding places for things she didn’t want the screws or fellow inmates at Wentworth to find. Apparently, years away from confining concrete and metal had made her start to lose her edge.

Franky reached into her jacket pocket, fingertips retrieving the item in question. She leaned forward, forearms resting on the tops of her parted legs; olive fingers opening the tiny black velvet box then gently fingering the shimmering diamond nestled in a flawless platinum band. Three months ago, she had wandered into a small jewelry shop during her lunch break. It was a complete whim, the brunette not expecting to find anything worth looking at. But there it was in a corner display case, an unexpected sparkle catching the corner of Franky’s eye.

She had been instantly drawn to the simple yet beautiful band. The gem was a bit small for Franky’s taste (Bridget deserved so much more) and her heart sank instantly after inquiring the shop keeper of the price for the precious piece of jewelry. She did not have enough saved up to pay for the ring.

Three months ago, she had walked out of the tiny shop determined to save whatever she could over the next few months. The shop keeper wouldn’t let her put a hold on the ring so Franky could only hope that it would still be there when she returned. Three months later, she knew it was fate when she found the band sitting in the same display case, seemingly untouched.

Franky had very few ‘meant to be’ moments in her life – meeting Bridget Westfall being the top of the list. But this moment ran a close second… She had officially found THE ring.

“Bridget Westfall,” Franky grinned from ear to ear, envisioning how the ring would look seated on the blonde’s delicate finger. Hazel orbs eyed the sparkling diamond as whispering lips began to rehearse the words that would be said in a few days’ time. “I wouldn’t be standing here today if it wasn’t for you. Your love. Your support. Your unwavering belief in me. You saved me, Gidge. I used to be so angry. Angry at the world. Angry at my parents. Angry at myself for continuing to fuck up where my parents left off. I never knew I could love someone like this. I never knew I could love _myself_ until you taught me how. Because of you, I was able to find that person - the real me - who was lost for so many years. You complete me. For the first time in my life, I feel like I truly belong to a family. And I know I’ve taken a long time to get here but I finally want to make it official. Gidge, will you…”

Franky stopped and closed her eyes in amused disbelief as she heard the tell-tale creak of the floorboard next to the bedroom doorway. She quickly closed the tiny box and shoved it back into her jacket pocket, knowing that she had been heard but hoping that Bridget hadn’t seen what she had been holding. The brunette turned towards the doorway, hazel met with misty ocean eyes and an amused grin.

“Shit… I thought you were at work.” The brunette bit her bottom lip, feeling a bit like a child being caught with her hand in the sweets jar. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Did you really mean everything you said?” Bridget’s voice came out uncharacteristically soft, heart swelling with absolute adoration for her younger lover.

Franky stood and moved towards the blonde, long arms gently wrapping around her lover’s tiny waist. The pair settled into the affectionate embrace, Bridget instantly mirroring her lover’s body language by draping her arms around the brunette’s neck. The taller woman leaned forward to rest her forehead against her lover’s; lips grazing a gentle kiss across the smaller woman’s.

“Of course, Gidge. You’re my everything. My forever.” The brunette slightly pulled back and chuckled in mild disappointment. “Fuck… I really wanted to do something special for you. I was gonna pop the question at our anniversary dinner this weekend.”

“I don’t need anything special.” Bridget’s hand moved from its resting position around the taller woman’s neck, fingertips gently caressing a beautifully pronounced cheekbone. “I just need you.”

“Is that an answer?” Franky spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the sanctity of the moment.

“I don’t quite remember you officially asking me a question.” The blonde responded, echoing the brunette’s quiet intimacy.

Franky smiled as she unwrapped her arms from around the blonde’s waist then gently dropped down to one knee. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, attempting to quell the butterflies that had settled into her stomach. A nervous hand retrieved the black velvet box from her jacket pocket, trembling fingers popping the box open to reveal the precious ring; hazel orbs latching onto a soulful sapphire gaze.

“Bridget Westfall, will you marry me?”

* * *

 

**A/N:** A little blurb to celebrate the historic vote in Australia.

 


	19. Just Another Day

**Just Another Day**

**Summary:** Franky doesn’t do holidays…

**Rating:** G

* * *

“It’s just another day, Gidge. I don’t know why everyone makes such a big deal about it.” 

Bridget glanced up from her seated position on the floor, hands still busy with opening the first of the few cardboard boxes that had just been retrieved from storage in the garage.  Pools of sapphire quickly scanned the brunette; inner psychologist taking note of the mildly closed off body language.

“But it’s Christmas.” The blonde countered with a smile, reaching into the box then holding up a string of impossibly tangled Christmas lights. “Come on, we can put up the lights around the outside of the house. You can break my fall if I decide to stumble off the ladder.”

“Gidge…” Franky plopped on the couch with a tiny grunt and a grimaced smile. Eyebrows raised, she eyed her lover who was still holding the mass of tangled lights sporting a jokingly toothy grin. “Not that I wouldn’t be more than happy to be the human cushion to break your fall, but I’d really rather not.”

“Okay,” Bridget tossed the lights she had been holding back into the box. She moved to sit next to the brooding brunette, a concerned hand resting atop of the brunette’s long thigh. “What’s going on?”

“Nothin’.” The taller woman shrugged, refusing to initiate any eye contact.

“Baby,” The blonde sighed, fingertips moving to lightly palm the other woman’s cheek. “You were in such a great mood this morning. What changed?”

“It’s just…” Franky turned towards the smaller woman, finally initiating eye contact. “I don’t do the lights. I don’t do the trees or walk about singing carols. I don’t… _DO_ Christmas.”

“Why?” Bridget softly inquired, tanned fingers lightly intertwining with olive.

“Never did…” The brunette sniffed as she quickly countered, inner walls still on high alert status. “Probably never will.”

Bridget remained patiently silent, drawing tiny circles on the back of Franky’s palm with her thumbs. She knew that in time, Franky’s adoringly stubborn resolve would finally break and she would start talking about what was weighing on her mind.

“Look…” The younger woman felt her inner walls finally begin crumble; body deflating instantly releasing tension she didn’t realize she was holding. “I never did it as a kid. It was just another excuse for my mum to get piss drunk and for my dad to walk out the door. When I was older, my foster family celebrated but I was never really included. My foster parents only gave presents to their real kids. Their real kids got the undivided attention while I sat across the room jealous and angry, wishing I could switch places with them. After I aged out of the system, I was always on my own so there was really no reason, or money, to celebrate anything. So yeah, I don’t do holidays… It’s just easier that way.”

“Baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. But, perhaps it’s time to create some new and much happier memories to replace those old ones.” The blonde smiled supportively, delicate fingers moving to gently squeeze olive digits. “I love you and I would really love it if I could share my Christmas traditions with you this year.”

“I dunno.” Franky replied cautiously, her heart attempting to protect itself from any potential disappointment.

“Okay, why don’t we start simple.” Bridget stood up from the couch and gathered the already opened cardboard box into her arms. She turned to face the taller woman, an adoring and supportive smile painted across her face. “Just help me with the ladder outside. You don’t have to touch any of the Christmas lights if you don’t want to.”

“Okay, I guess.” The brunette reluctantly conceded and stood to follow the smaller woman outside with a guarded smile. “I mean, who else is going to be the cushion to break your fall?”

The pair spent the afternoon working outside of their home. At first, Franky was perfectly content to follow Bridget around with the ladder. But after a short while, the brunette began to warm up to the experience. She began to have fun helping Bridget make ‘design choices’ about which colored strings should go where. By the end of the afternoon, Franky had become quite the expert and took pride in her ability to untangle then troubleshoot the pesky strings of tiny lights.

In the hours of the early evening, they poured glasses of wine and shared a good laugh trying to figure out which parts of the fake Christmas tree went together as the instruction manual had gone missing. It was all well and good until Franky realized that the different shades of blue on the ends of the false pine branches meant that they attached to two completely different areas of the aluminum pipe that formed the trunk of the tree. Bridget burst into uncontrolled fit of giggles when the brunette joined the two ends of the trunk together to form an hourglass instead of the traditional tree shape.

“Gidge,” Franky burst into laughter, tears beginning to spill from the corner of her eyes. “I know I said that ‘I don’t do Christmas’. But even I know this _isn’t_ what a Christmas tree is supposed to look like!”

The pair spent the next twenty minutes snickering while they fixed the branches, finally making the tree resemble the traditional Christmas shape. The rest of the evening was spent unpacking boxes of tiny light strings, garlands, and ornaments that Bridget had accumulated over the years. Franky enjoyed unwrapping each item, discovering and chatting about every different piece of the blonde’s holiday history. Care was taken with each piece, Bridget allowing the brunette the liberty to decide where each keepsake would live on their tree.

“What’s that?” Franky inquired, eyeing the tiny cardboard box sitting apart from all of the other containers that had already been emptied of their holiday contents.

“I was going to wait until Christmas to give this to you.” Bridget grinned as she handed Franky the little unwrapped present. “But I think today is much more appropriate.”

Genuinely curious, Franky opened the nondescript box; smiling in wonder at the discovery of the small treasure nestled inside.

“My family had this tradition. We would gift each other a new ornament every year on Christmas day. I know it’s a bit early, but I wanted to continue the tradition this year.”

Franky gasped, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. “Thank you, Gidget.”

“Why don’t you add it to our tree?” Bridget suggested, watching affectionately as the brunette scoped out the perfect spot before hanging the new ornament.

The pair gazed at the Christmas tree in wonder, adoring the newest addition to their shared lives together. Eyes glimmered as the twinkling lights caused the various garlands and baubles around the tree to sparkle. Hazel and sapphire stared adoringly at the newest addition to the tree – a miniature sterling silver kite complete with a red ribbon string.

Franky smiled with a content heart, long arm wrapping around her lover’s waist. She turned her head to kiss the blonde on her cheek, pausing slightly to breathe in and enjoy the comfortingly unique scent of her lover. “It’s beautiful.”

Franky knew that Bridget understood the deeper meaning behind her few choice words. Yes, the ornament itself was beautiful. But the experience of the day – installing holiday lights on their home, decorating their Christmas tree, receiving this meaningful keepsake -  made Franky realize that she had the freedom to make new and much more beautiful family memories that would eventually replace the tarnished old ones. 

“Yes, baby. It is.”

 


	20. Come to Bed

**Come to Bed**

Synopsis: Franky comes home late from work.

Rating: PG

* * *

Franky stepped quietly thru the threshold of her home, smiling gently as she noticed the softly glowing lamp in the corner of the living room that her wife had left illuminated for her. It wasn’t often that the brunette spent late nights in the office. But when she did, Bridget always found a way to make her feel well taken care of. 

Franky stealthily made her way to living room, gently laying down the pile of paperwork she had clutched precariously in her arms onto the coffee table. She plopped onto the couch, long fingers reaching up to rub the exhaustion out of hazel eyes. The brunette took a moment to breathe before once again reaching for her paperwork, her already fatigued brain fighting to stay awake and focused so she could complete the task at hand.

“Hey, baby.”

The brunette instinctually jumped at the quiet greeting, mind unsure of how many minutes had passed in the silence before the blonde appeared. Within moments Franky’s body began to relax, the sensation of tender fingertips grazing across the expanse of her shoulders providing instant comfort. The blonde leaned over the back side the couch, arms wrapping around broad shoulders offering a soothing embrace.

“Heya.” Franky wearily smiled, head tipping backwards to rest on a tanned shoulder.

“It’s almost 1am.” Bridget’s tilted her head downwards, nose burying deeply into brunette locks. She placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her wife’s head, nose slowly breathing in her comforting scent. “When did you get home? I didn’t hear you come through the front door.”

“I’ve only been here a few minutes. Had to stay late to prep paperwork for our client’s deposition tomorrow. Still not done.” Franky sighed, enjoying the sensation of fingertips grazing off her shoulders. She eyed the blonde as she made her way around to the front of the couch, heart ever grateful for the unconditional love this woman gives her every day. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep. I always have trouble sleeping when you’re not here.” Bridget smiled at her lover as she sat next to her on the couch. She leaned forward, thumbing through the messy pile of paperwork sat on the coffee table. “Is this the case you were telling me about earlier?”

“Yeah…” The younger woman nodded as she frowned. “Poor bloke. No one believes that he’s innocent.”

“But you do.” The blonde sat back on the couch, hand gently resting on the top of Franky’s thigh.

“Yeah.” The brunette rested her hand atop of the smaller woman’s, fingers lightly intertwining. “I mean, he deserves to have someone in his corner, right?”

“Like you did?” Bridget turned, hazel and sapphire orbs instantly connecting.

“Yeah…” Franky sighed, ever amazed how easily the love of her life was always able to put the puzzle pieces together before she ever could.

“What time is the deposition tomorrow?” Bridget inquired, noting the larger than usual bags puffing below bloodshot yet ever gorgeous hazel orbs.

“Not until early arvo.” The brunette shrugged, turning to face the mountain of paperwork. She frowned, body instantly tensing at the thought of having to complete the work before the impending deadline.

“Why don’t you call it a night then?” The smaller woman offered a small smile as fingertips squeezed the thigh they were resting on. “You should get some rest… Finish this in the morning.”

“I’m so wound up.” Franky sighed as she leaned back to rest onto the couch, staring at the darkness towards the ceiling. “Don’t think I could go to sleep quite yet.”

“I know something that will help you relax.” Bridget offered simply, allowing a moment for her lover to sink back into the cushions.

“Oh yeah?” The younger woman chuckled lightly, continuing to stare blankly at the ceiling. “What’s that?”

Slowly and silently, Bridget shifted on the couch, legs moving to straddle the tops of Franky’s long thighs. She faced her beautiful lover and smiled, tanned arms draping over olive shoulders. The older woman leaned in, peppering gentle kisses along Franky’s jawline before hovering teasing lips over the brunette’s right ear.

The blonde grinned cheekily as she whispered suggestively into her lover’s ear. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

Instantly Bridget pulled away, ocean eyes instantly connecting with the fire that had been ignited within hazel orbs. She smiled as she stood from her seated position atop Franky’s thighs to begin slinking away in the direction of the hallway.

Franky watched in captivation as Bridget walked towards the bedroom, slowly slipping off article upon article of clothing. Suddenly, Bridget paused in her journey and turned to Franky wearing nothing but a compellingly seductive smile.

“Come to bed.”

Franky giggled and surrendered, rising from the couch to follow the gorgeous blonde into the sanctuary of their bedroom. Any work that needed to be completed could happen after the sun rose once again. In this very moment, the only thing that mattered was physically and spiritually connecting with the woman who would forever hold her heart.


	21. The Ties That Bind

**The Ties That Bind**

Synopsis: Franky’s father asks her a huge favor

Rated: PG

* * *

Franky exited her car and inhaled deeply attempting to quell the butterflies that had unexpectedly settled into her stomach. She took a much-needed moment, nose savoring the aromatic scent of the freshly cut grass after a short rain. The brunette pulled her jacket tighter around her torso, body instantly shivering at the crisp breeze in the late fall air. She wondered why her father changed their meeting location at the last minute until hazel orbs caught sight of the adorable tiny brunette scampering around the playground set a few meters away.

“Hey, dad.” Franky smiled, approaching the park bench where he had been intently watching her little sister play. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too Franky. You look well.” Alan stood, firmly embracing his eldest daughter before inviting her to take a seat next to him on the bench. “How’s Bridget?”

“She’s good.” The brunette shifted on the bench, turning so she could face her father. “Actually, we have a bit of news for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Alan looked at his first born questioningly, noting the slight bite of her lower lip. “What’s that?”

“We’re pregnant.” Franky counted the milliseconds patiently waiting for a response, not knowing exactly how her formerly estranged father would respond.

“That’s fantastic!” Alan grinned from ear to ear, feeling pride in how much his daughter had accomplished post-Wentworth.  “Wait… which one of you…”

“I’m just about 5 months along now.” The brunette smiled in return, fingers pulling open her jacket to reveal her small baby bump. “You’re going to have a granddaughter.”

“That’s great news, Franky.”

“Thanks… We’re very excited. You should see Gidge right now… Going mad nesting the hell out of the house.” Franky snickered to herself, mind wandering to the woman who would forever hold her heart. “Shit… listen to me. You’re the one who wanted to meet up today. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Franky, I’d hate to ask this… Especially after the great news you just shared.” Alan sobered, arms leaning down to rest on his parted legs. He gazed towards his youngest daughter who was playing in the distance, heart slowly dropping towards his stomach with regret. “But, I need you to take Tess for a while.”

“Okay yeah,” Franky offered, happily willing to babysit her beloved sister for a bit. “We can take her this weekend.”

“No Franky… I need you to take her for a few months.” The older Doyle sat up, eyes capturing his daughter’s in a silent plea. “Maybe a year even. Possibly more.”

“What’s going on, dad?” Franky frowned, unable to read into her father’s stoic expression. “Are you in trouble?”

“Nah. I injured my back on the job.” Alan shrugged slightly, attempting to brush off his daughter’s concern. “Doc says I have a herniated disc… I’ll need surgery.”

“Shit.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. But I will need time to recover and go to physical therapy before I can chase around a little girl… pick her up…” Alan glanced across to where Tess was happily playing before turning back to face his eldest daughter. “Look, I know you and Bridget are going to be preparing for the new baby and all. But Tess deserves the best. I couldn’t give that to you and it kills me to say that I can’t give that to her either right now. She needs her big sister, Franky. She’ll be happy with you.”

“Look, dad…”

“I know this is a lot to ask…” Alan quickly cut his daughter off, sensing the hesitant tone of her voice.

“It is…” Franky sighed but then reached forward to grasp her father’s palm. “Give me a day or two to talk to Bridget. But yeah… we’ll do it.”

“You’re a good daughter, Franky.” Alan smiled sadly, fingers grasping tighter onto his daughter’s. “I’m sorry it took so long for us to get to this point.”

“Yeah.” The brunette retuned the smile, sniffing to fight back the tears that were pooling in hazel orbs. “Me too.”

* * *

“Franky?” 

“Yeah, Bubba?” Franky, who was comfortably sat on the couch next to Bridget enjoying an early evening of channel surfing and cuddling, glanced towards the littlest Doyle who had been on the floor playing quite contentedly with her dolls.

“Why does your tummy look like that?”

The brunette and the blonde shared an amused look. They knew that most people wouldn’t notice… Franky’s been passing it off quite well. But there was no fooling Tess. She had been at the house for no more than 8 hours and she’s already noticed something ‘different’ about her beloved big sister.

“There’s a baby in there.” Bridget smiled proudly and placed a tender kiss on Franky’s cheek, fingertips instinctually moving to caress the home of their unborn child.

“A baby?” Tess cocked her head to the side, her mind attempting to put the puzzle pieces together.

“Yeah Tess,” Franky grinned, motioning for Tess to take a seat next to her on the couch. “Gidget and I are going to have a little girl.”

“Will she be my sister?” The little girl stared innocently at the two women, genuinely questioning the nature of this impending change.

“No, Bubba. Well, technically she’ll be your niece.” Franky scrunched her nose at the slight oddity, knowing her little sister wouldn’t understand for quite some time. “But let’s just settle on cousins for now.”

“Do I have to leave when she gets here?” Tess inquired, face falling believing that she was going to be replaced soon.

“That won’t be for a while, darling.” Bridget smiled affectionately, sensing the smallest Doyle’s insecurities - Tess and Franky were most definitely sisters! She reached forward, brushing stray locks from the little girl’s eyes. “But when she’s born she’ll live here with us. All of us.”

“All of us?” The smaller brunette’s eyes lit up in contained excitement.

“That’s right, Bubba. You’re stuck with us for a while.” Franky gathered her little sister with her free arm into a warm embrace, lips placing a gentle kiss onto the crown of her head. “Is that okay?”

“Yup!” Tess giggled enthusiastically with a toothy grin. “Can I say hello to the baby?”

“Yeah. You can talk to her if you’d like. Gidget does it all the time.” Franky smirked at her wife, poking fun at the ridiculously tender moments when Bridget believed she was already asleep and would take the opportunity to speak to their growing child.

“Here, darling.” Bridget placed her hand on Franky’s belly, indicating to Tess where to communicate with the baby. “You can tell the baby anything you want. Just whisper right here.”

Bridget and Franky smiled in adoration as the littlest Doyle leaned in to whisper something inaudible to Franky’s belly. The brunette’s eyes began to well with tears, her heart filling to the brim with unconditional love. For the first time ever, Franky whole heartedly felt like her family was complete.


End file.
